SOLD
by som04
Summary: MY FISRT FANFICTION ever. AU: Maria has been sold; and she been brought for the Captain. So please do review, even to tell me, I'm wasting my time. :
1. you sold me

_**SOLD**_

_You sold me_

Maria was out working on her uncle and aunts farm, it was a lovely sunny day and nothing was going to change it, at least that's what she thought. While Maria was out working hard, her uncle and aunt were having another one of their fights, which her aunt always came worst off.

Maria could hear them but as always she stayed in the background it was what her aunt always told her just so she did not become her uncle's next target, even though he managed to get some good hides in, whenever she would get involved.

Maria could hear her aunt Aderline now screaming, all she thought was this was bad, so being defiant yet again she walked up to the door of the house, she was just about to go in when she heard her uncle say, "she is going, and that's that, I sold her, how else do you except us to keep this place, she'll be better off than us, I don't know what your whining about". "She my niece, our niece", She heard her aunt cry out. That was when it hit her she, her uncle, Hans had sold her.

Oh no, Maria thought to herself, not this please, had she done something wrong and gone too far this time, how could he, I always tried my best but I never been good enough. What has he sold me to? As what? The next thing she wanted to know, she needed to know and before she could stop herself she was thought the door, demanding to just that, which she was quickly silenced by her uncle and his frets, with his fist up to her cheek, as if to say try it Maria and your know what your get.

Maria looked towards her aunt, who was in the corner of the floor curled up in a ball holding her stomach, that was always her uncles way to lash out to the place that were invisible to others. Maria hated that, it was always a secret to others how her aunt was really treated and herself included, her uncle always made out that they were a loving family and couldn't do enough for each other, in the public eye he was respected for taken in his niece, adopting her when she had no one else. She had just turned four when her parents had been killed in a car crash while away for a weekend break, and she'd been staying with her uncle and aunt when they got the news. She didn't understand much at that age, but eventually she learned they would not be coming back.

Maria hated her life there but she did her best just for her aunt if nothing else, she knew her aunt would get the worst end of it, her aunt always stood by Maria trying her best to keep her safe from her uncle but at times there was no stopping him, not when he'd had too much to drink. No matter if she did good or bad she too would always end up on the worst end of her uncle, he didn't like her at all, she always though it was because she was a girl, and to a man's point of view, girls are not strong enough for a farm, but she was, and he would never admit it, Then there's their son Danny, who could never do anything wrong, even when he'd be the one starting the trouble in the first place, or even treating his mother like dirt, Maria too for that matter, but his father would just pat him on the back and offer him a drink, Maria despised them and they knew it.

Maria walked over to help her aunt up, as she got her to her feet her uncle started to speak, "you'd better get yourself cleaned up I don't want these people think they be done by your aperients, I'll drive you down there myself" as he said this Maria could tell that once again he didn't have a care in the world for what he done, but the only thing she could do was look towards her aunt, who just looked at her with a look of hurt in her eyes but a fusel smile on her face, and said, " go on Maria, it will all be all right".

As Maria was just about to leave the room, she turned to her uncle to ask the question "what have I been sold as". His answer was quick with a laugh of enjoyment as if he had got one upon her again. "A wife" and just sat there with his boots up on the table without a care for what he'd done. She was in complete shock she couldn't move, it was when her aunt came and took her by the arm to guide her out of the room.

When in Maria room with her aunt, Maria just asked "why"? Her aunt answered her and said "it was this or loose there home". Maria just looked away not wanting to argue she just started to pack her things up, not much but there was no she was leaving them behind to be sold just like she her.


	2. You brought me a wife

_You brought me a wife_

Georg had just been just been told, his parents had to come to visit unannounced and he was off guard with that, but this, this was by far the lowest they ever sunk, having arranged his last marriage with his late wife Agatha just because of the high standing reputation of the whiteheads, they wanted the best for their son and did just that, having now seven grandchildren to think about, they took this upon themselves once again to but in, but this time they had gone too far.

What were they thinking by doing this, do they really thick there son needs a woman brought for him. He laughed at the thought , him a brave noble hansom baron, a navel hero, who had worked his way to the top, not just because of Agatha's family's reputation, because he wanted to, he wanted to do it all on his own, so he could say he did it on his own, with his wife beside him of cause . He was a wanted man in Austria; by all women he knew who wanted to be the next baroness. The only problem was that he was not ready to marry again not yet anyway, he was enjoying himself too much, no not enjoying; forgetting, and on top of that most of the elongate woman he knew where either married or past there sell by date, or then there were the ones, who he'd being having affairs discreetly with in the last 3 years, since Agatha death.

He turned to his parents to ask "why, why do this to me, to your grandchildren, don't you have any respect at least not for me, but for them, for god sack I can't believe you gone this far now, this is by far the lowest thing you too have ever done".

"Georg, listen to me", said his mother Elizabeth, a woman who is well known to the high society and has always been looked up to, until now, thanks to her sons disgusting actions and going no's, the high class people were starting to look down there noises at her and her family, and she was not going to let it go on any longer, no she wanted to be back on top, and if it meant doing this, then so be it. "because of you actions these past though years, you gave us no choice, you leave your children for days, weeks even months at a time, you have them dressing in uniforms, answering to whistles, marching around the house, studying day in and day out, no not any more, its gone on far too long, they need stability, a father and a mother, and I'm making sure they get just that".

"How dare you tell me what my children need, you don't even know them" Said Georg, anger was in his voice. "do you" , said his mother with much more anger, the conversation was getting out of control and before anything else was said between the two, his father Alfred stepped in, he was also no in Austria for being a strong a hardworking man, if not for his vineyards back in France and very good reputation for his wine, and had good connections with the upper classes he would never of got very far in life, and of cause then there's the dodgy connections with some very dodgy people, which is how he got to know Marias uncle.

Alfred had been working with Hans these past though months getting their hands on anything they could, copies of paintings, furniture and then there was the wine, bringing it in and selling it off as his own, he was getting in to trouble with his business and it was all thanks to his sons behaviour, so he had no choice. He would not be where he was today, if not for his dodgy connections when he first started out, so he thought what better way to do it all again. to get back on track.

But when it comes to his wife he has always took the back seat, and backed her no matter what even if he thought she was wrong, it was easier in life to do just that, back her up. He approach Georg to try and cram things down a bit, " Georg, please listen to your mother, she is right the children do need a mother, it's all gone on far too long, you're wasting your life away".

"It's my life" said Georg. "But not the children's", his father snapped. "We had no choice, after all you messed around with most of the woman in Austria, and so you needed someone UN known to society, fresh, young, active, innocent" his father explained.

"Innocent; ha… what is so innocent about a woman who sells herself"Georg asked.

"She didn't sell herself Georg, it was her uncle, he was the one" his mother was interrupted again by her son. "What kind of people are they? Selling of their family members as if …." but was too cut off by his father. "They are friends of mine, they are in trouble financially, they were going to lose their home and your mother and I thought this would help both sides."

"By buying her for me... to marry, how will that help, please do tell" sitting back on the window sill, crossing his arms in front of him with the expression of someone who just got one over on his parents. "Stop being sarcastic Georg, it doesn't become you", his mother raised her voice.

"For one I hope it will stop you from your disgraceful adventures", his father answered "And you don't think this is disgraceful", with the same sarcasm in his voice as before. "I... that is we, the entire family will be a laughing stock and you know it" "That won't happen, because it will stay between the six of us", his mother spoke again. "Six" said Georg, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes us three and of cause, Maria ...and her uncle and aunt" answers his father "Oh yes of cause, my bride to be and her family, how could I forget." Said Georg, once again sounding sarcastic, "I still don't know how this idea of yours is going to stop me though" Under his breath, loud another to make sure they could hear him.

"At least if you marry, it might put an end to the rumours you caused". His mother got in.

"Ha, I doubt that mother, I really do" "Well we can at least try" his father said.

"I still can't believe what you done"

"What"? his mother asked as if she is the innocent one though all of this. "You brought me a wife" answered Georg. "Well Id stop fretting about that, after all she'll be here any moment, said his mother, while making sure her hair is in place.

"What" Georg asked? "We invited her to stay here, so two of you could get to no one another a little better" His mother answered, turning away from the mirror on the wall to look over her son. "You did what... in this house ...with the children here" starting to sound angry again. "O I wouldn't worry she can stay in one of the guest rooms, introduce her has one of your friends or something like that… raising her hand as if to wave of the entire conversation. "Now come along and get yourself smartened up, I don't want you to give her a bad impression of us" said his mother walking out the study.

"I very highly doubt that I could do that after what both of you have done", said Georg speaking it thought his teeth.


	3. The drive to the villa

_**Thank you to every one for my reviews and putting me o your alerts, I was very surprised with the amount, I hope this chapter helps you out to why Maria was brought, please do leave me feedback, and any ideas would be grateful appreciated, thank you again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The drive to the villa<strong>_

Maria sat silently in the passage seat, of her uncle's pickup truck, she was deep in thought, thinking about her past, the present and most of all her future, she was disgusted that her uncle could do such a thing, even though it didn't surprise her, he'd sell her off for a pint if he had too.

She started to think about the man she was about to meet, Maria cringed at the thought; she wondered if he was anything like her uncle, well he must be if this is his attuned. To sell a person is one thing but to buy someone is another, but as a wife, for his own personal use. "Oh god", she screamed to herself, she was being driven out of the fire into the fying pan. "No", she said to herself "if he comes anyway near her, he'll regret it, but who is she to stop him, after they were married he'd have rights".

As her uncle pulled up in front of the villa he turned to Maria and said, "see it's not that bad", turning to look at the villa again, "you're better off here then up at the farm, if id of know there was this kind of money involved id asked for more, but then again… they did buy you without a look, no I come out alright on this deal" laughing at himself now.

Maria took in every word he'd said, and it pained her, she just wanted to curl up a corner somewhere and cry her heart out, but she wouldn't she would not let him see her cry, it had happened to much in the past.

Her uncle spoke up again, "now you listen to what you're told, and do exactly what they say…", with a firm voice that made her want to be sick, "I don't want these people demanding their money back", he continued grabbing her arm to make sure he had her attention. Maria looked at him and said "I'm not yours to talk or even touch anymore". His hand was raised before she knew it, but was stopped when interrupted by someone opening the front door.

It was Franz the old butler he'd heard a vehicle pull up and was coming to choir on what they wanted, he started to walk towards the truck, when Hans turned to Maria once again and said "remember not a word of what goes on at the farm", with a smile on his face, but a firm voice making sure he gets his point across. And at that he jumped out of the truck greeting Franz with a smile and a shake off his hand.

Maria just sat there thinking and taking in everything around, it is a beautiful place much nicer then the farm, but then again anything is better then up there. She saw her uncle wave too her, a sign to get out, as much as she hated taking orders more from him; she opened the door and jumped out. As she closed the door, a small line of children took her attention, they were marching, why on earth are they are doing that, she wounded. She heard her uncle shout to her, and turned towards the two men, she started to walk towards them, but not before she took one last look back at the children.

As she approached the two men, she heard Franz say "I will show up in, please follow me". Maria and her uncle followed the butler into the villa, which off cause stunned them both once inside.


	4. The deal is done

_**The deal is done**_

Once in the villa Maria and Hans were left in the foyer, taking in all that was around them, neither had been inside anything so elegant. As Maria was taking it all in, turning around in circles, which was the third time now, she noicticed her uncle picking something up and was about to put it in his pocket. "What are you doing" coming towards him whispering, so no one else could hear her, "put it back, now". He turned to her finishing putting the object in his pocket and saying, "now don't you dare think you can start telling me what to do lady… besides look around you… they won't miss it". But as Maria was just about to take the object from her uncle, she was interrupted when two people entered the room.

Maria straightening up and trying to make herself as innocent as she possible could, but it didn't work she'd had guilt written all across her face. Her uncle on the other hand acted as if nothing was wrong, he walked towards Alfred shaking is hand and just started talking to him as if they were best friends, even though they'd only met a couple of times. Maria herd her uncle speak, "well here she is". At that Maria couldn't help it she felt three sets of eyes on her, looking her over as if she was a structure that had to look just right, at least to fit in to the kind of place she was in now, it was unnerving, so she set her eyes to the floor studying the carpet she was standing on.

She kept her eyes glued to the same spot, but her ears open to the trio words passed, at least to what she could hear they were talking quite low. Maria looked up for a second and noticed an envelope from Alfred to her uncle, that was it the deal was done.

After her uncle saying his good byes to the couple and a nod in Marias direction, he was just about to put his foot on the first step to leave, when he heard Alfred's voice behind him, "Hans... one more thing", Hans turned around to find out what, as he notice Alfred had followed him and was quite close too, it dawned on him when Alfred hand was going straight towards his pocket, Alfred put his hand in Hans pocket to pull out the object, that he had just removed from the table. The look on Hans face was priceless, and Maria was even more than happy to of witness it. Alfred looked at him and nodded as if to say that is all now leave, and he did just that with a tale between his legs.

Maria was left in the hall now with the couple, she felt them looking her over again, she just let them, waiting for them to comment, or to tell her the next step in her life. Elizabeth was the one to speak, "now…come with us," with a strong command in her voice. Maria did as she was told, following them to the sitting room. Maria didn't have a clue what was going to happen next.


	5. The Introductions

_**THE INTRODUCTIONS**_

As Maria was standing in the middle the room taking it all in as quick as she could, Elizabeth started the introductions of herself and her husband, still looking Maria over seeing for herself if this idea was really going to work, Well they had to try. Maria was listing to every word but was still to overwhelm. It was only when she heard the woman say at last what Maria wanted to no. "I suppose you want a reason to… why" at that Maria was listing to every word as she explained. "Well as you no your family are…" Maria listen to it all talking in about her family problems and about their son's behaviour, she still couldn't understand how any of this was going to work. It was only when she heard the word "grandchildren". She really started to listen, there are children involved, "oh god, no", she said to herself, wait; it dawned on her… was that them she spotted in the garden just now. She carried on listing to Elizabeth telling her parts of the children's life style, Maria heart went out to them, She understanding how it feels to lose a part of your life, knows just how difficult it is to get your life on back tack.

Still confused to why Marias outspokenness kicked in, "may I ask you why buy a wife for your son... Frau Vontrapp", "its baroness" Elizabeth snapped. "Oh" said Maria lowing her head to the ground has if she done something wrong. Elizabeth was not sympathic to explain herself, as she was addressed lower than her level.

So Alfred came forward to explain, "You see my dear, as my wife explained about our son behaviour, we needed someone who is unknown… and of cause there's the problem of him not wanting to marry". Maria laughed slightly and said, "Well no disrespect sir, but you can't make him… if he doesn't want to" it was all out before she could stop herself. The couple just stared at her in disbelief that she just answered then back like that. Maria was about to apoligse when a voice stopped her. "I'm glad someone agrees with me over this" said Georg coming to stand at the side of Maria, but staring back at his parents.

He just come from his study, after getting of the phone with max a dear friend to him and his family, if anyone could get an idea to get him out of this, he could. Maria was looking and took in every inch she possible could, is this him; she thought, she could not get over the shock of how hansom he looked, his mother though the conversation, had told her that son was a naval hero a sea captain, well he doesn't look like a sea captain, thought Maria. "Oh… you know why Georg and I'm not getting into that again" stressed his mother.

Georg took a quick glimpse to side of him and notice how Maria was staring back, his ego was boosted again, he wondered what she was thinking, and then started to think himself, maybe he could take her to bed so he could put an end to his parents plan, no that wouldn't work for one she doesn't even know me, even though that hasn't stop some woman, he laugh at himself.

Elizabeth introduced the two of them, and then excused herself and her husband quickly, leaving the two alone. The captain still wondering what Maria was looking at asked her plain out, "and why do you stare at me that way"? Maria thought what to say, "Well you don't look at all like a sea captain, sir". Surprised by her out spoken tongue, he few back at her, "well am afraid you don't look very much like wife", Maria had a great come back "that because I'm not" meeting his gaze now.

There was silence now like Maria did moments before, he took this opportunity to look her over, this made Maria nerves once again, and he could tell. The captain asked her to turn around, she was shocked by this but found herself doing it anyway. When Maria was back facing him, he simply said, "it the dress, you're going to have to put on another one before you meet the children", "I don't have another one, suitable, all the rest of my cloths I've worked in, there no good at all", she explained. "Well what about this one" sounding as if this one had been worked in too. Maria stared to explain, "Well it's my one of my aunts, it was the only thing she had close to my size, plus she doesn't use it much" "Mm " indicating he knew why. "Well you can't meet them dressed like that… come with me and we'll see if my mother has something… for the time being". "Yes sir" she saluted whilst following him out of room, which he saw.


	6. Meeting the children

_**Meeting the children**_

Maria was upstairs changing into a dress given to her by Georg mother, she couldn't help but think if this was any better, ok the material was top or the range - but the style, the style was made for an old woman who didn't have much dress sence, the colour for start was orange straight away it clashed with the colour of her hair, with it being strawberry blond that is. Then there was the style of the dress, it was long bulky and did nothing for her finger, even though she didn't want to show it off, then there was the top half, the collar was a tight polo neck, which she felt like she couldn't breathe in and then the was the bows on the shoulders, looking at herself she felt like some wrapped up presents that been left a side because there is no one else around who looks like she did, "Idiot" she thought. she was dreading going down stairs like this, she'd rather put her grey dress back on at least it wasn't so stupid and she dint feel like a clown, but she couldn't she was ordered to change, she thought of a list that described the captain; "in perlite, rude, domineering, snobby, hansom." "WHAT" where did that come from… well yes he is hansom, but… oh god; Maria… don't let him know it… your only make his head bigger than it already is. Taking one last look at herself she left the room and heading for the captain study.

In the study Georg was on the phone, he'd now finished telling max everything no was his last telephone call was cut short, max was laughing it off, while Georg was waiting for it to get out of max system. Max finally spoke; "the poor thing"

Georg, "hey what about me"

Max, "well… your romantic affairs have ruined you parents reputation, so I can't blame them", laughing it all off again.

Georg, "ET… tut… MAX"

Max, "oh… I know… I know, you need help, well leave it with me and I'll see what I come up with", still with the humour in his voice.

Georg, "thank you, max… speak to you soon". Now putting the phone down and saying to him "I HOPE".

There was a knock at the door and he answered with a firm, "Come in". Maria opened the door, and walked straight into the middle of the study, so the captain could give her another going over. The captain's eyes widened thinking who's idea it was to put her in this dress, then he remember his mother's, now he agreed with max the poor thing, "the children will eat her alive with what she wearing", he thought. Maria just looked at him with the word "help" in her eyes but the look on her face was, "well this is the best you're going to get". The captain spoke whilst walking towards her, "I… err… I apologise for my mother taste in her wardrobe… it's never been one of her best; while also trying to hold back a laugh. She would have smacked right then and there but she just kept her cool. "Well I'd better let you meet the children". And with that the captain walked out of the study with Maria following behind, while thinking "what will he introduce me as"

While following the captain into the foyer, Maria was deep in thought still wondering why the children were marching around, until she was stopped by what she heard next, a whistle, the captain was blowing on a whistle, why she was just about to ask when, she heard a stampede and doors slamming from upstairs.

Maria turned quickly looking above her and walking back quickly behind the captain as if for safty. She was watching the children get into line, when he started blewing on it again; they started to march down the stairs and towards them. All Maria could wonder was what on earth was going on in this house, she'd been sold and children being treat as if in a naval camp, the poor things, this is much worst then the baroness had explained to her.

As the children all stood before their father and Maria, there farther started the introduction's " this is fraulein Maria… a friend of mine… who will be staying with us for a while, Maria these are my children".

Still in shock but with a small smile to the children she said a quick "hello".

The captain then started to tell his children to step forward and give their name as they here there signal, again in disbelief of what was happening Maria watch each child step forward announcing themselves. Another word came to Maria for her list to him "heartless", for cheating his children like this.

Coming to the end she couldn't hold a giggle back when the little one had stepped forward but forgot to say her name, but also quickly noticed the captain couldn't hold back eva. The captain handed Maria her whistle explaining if you wanted anyone in the house this is what to use and that he will not having anyone shouting, Maria took it. Then as the captain was telling and showing her signal she cut him off shouting over the whistle trying to get his attention, "OH NO, I'M SORRY SIR", talking now but with a firm strong voice "I could never answer to a whistle, whistle are for dogs n cats and other animals, but not for children and differently not for me… it would be to humiliating".

The captain in shock once again by here sudden outburst asked "had she always been this outspoken", and to his great annoyance she answered him "oh much more sir" "mm" walking away and telling them all to get better acquainted but not before he was stopped in his tracks by Maria now blowing on her whistle, he turned towards her, to hear her say, "excuse me sir, but I don't know your signal". The captain looked at her wide eyed and answered "you may call me captain", but also giving her a look of we will discuss this later and left, leaving Maria with a huge smirk on her face also noticing that the children got a kick out of the scene. As Maria turned to the children she asked them to come forward again to tell her their names again and how old they are starting from the oldest:

Liesl; "I'm liesl…I'm 16years old… and I don't need a governess"

Maria answers; "well... I'm glad you told me liesl… but as your father said… I'm not a governess… but I do hope we can be good friends".

Friedrich; "I'm friedrich 14, I'm impossible"

Maria giggled and said, "really… and who told you that friedrich?"

Friedrich; "Faurline Josephine 4 governess ago"

It was staring to hit Maria that these children had a lot of governesses and by the sounds of it didn't stick around very long.

Louisa; "I'm brigitta"

Maria; "you…err… didn't tell me how old you are… Louisa"

Brigitta; "I'm brigitta, she's Louisa she 13 years old, I'm 10… and I think that you dress is something by grandmother would wear", stepping back into line only to be snapped at by Kurt.

Kurt; "brigitta you shouldn't sat that"

Brigitta; "why not?" don't you think it's something that grandmother would wear"?

Kurt; "off cause… but it suits faurline Maria much better". I'm Kurt I'm 11 and I incurable

Maria; "congratulations"

Kurt; "what incurable"?

Maria; "I think it means you wanted to be treated like a boy",

Marta comes forward and pulls on Marias dress to get her attention,

Maria; "mm hmm"

Marta; "I'm Marta… and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday… and I'd like a pick parasol."

Maria; "well pinks my favourite colour too"

Now gretl stamps her feet, to get Marias attention,

Maria; "yes your Gretl, and your"

Gretl raising her hand to show how old she is

Maria; "5 years old… well you're practically a lady

Leaving Marta and Gretl with big smiles all over their faces.

Maria now thinking that all went quite well, wanted to get to know them better, and asked them what they like to do with themselves. When there was no reply, she answered for them; "picnics? bike riding?..., well what games do you like to play"?

"Were not allowed to play games" said Marta in a small shy voice

Maria; "you're not?" deeply surprised

"No" said Louisa

Maria looking at them all as if she did not understand,

"Father doesn't like us to have fun" finished Maria.

"Oh" Maria said, looking to find way to keep the conversation going without upsetting any of them.

But just before she was about to speak, Alfred walked into the room announcing his present by talking quite loudly and cheery, "how's my wonderful grandchildren", coming up to Gretl to pick her up and commenting she gotten quite heavy since he last done it. Maria watch how all the children liked being their grandfather attention, including the older ones, they all got some kind of special acknowledgment from him. He then saw Maria standing at the side watching him with the children, he then asked if they all got to no one another, with answers of "yes" from the children and Maria and with the little's one smiles bigger then he's ever seen them, he laugh. "Right children I think it's time you all get back to your studies, we don't want you to upset your father now do we" and after watching them climb the stairs he turned to Maria. "Is everything alright… the room… children…err wardrobe"

Maria; "Well … err"

Alfred; "it's alright Maria, no one in this house shares the same dress sence as my wife", making Maria giggle and feel a bit better in herself too.

Alfred; "I guess a shopping trip is called for"

Maria; "oh no… there no need for that… really I could make my own"

Alfred; "Ha, that my dear will never do… a baroness making her own clothes". Making them both share a laugh.

Alfred; "well… I guess we'll have to book you an appointment a one of the lady's cloths stores in Salzburg, I'm sure Elizabeth would be… err happy to go with you"

Maria; "oh no please sir, don't trouble the baroness just for me… I'm sure I can find some suitable by myself", Trying so hard to get out of going with the woman.

Alfred; "alright, I'll let you get out of it this once, but you will have to be seen in public with her sooner or later you know". Laughing to himself this time.

Alfred; "well I'll go make an apointment for you… shell we say err for 11.o clock"?

"What's best, really", Answered Maria. Leaving Maria, in the foyer, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>I no that this was pretty much som, but I love the way the cap… introduce the kids in the film, so I had to use it. Hope you like this please do let me no, anything at all, so I can improve.<p> 


	7. The conversation between the children

_**The conversation between the children**_

As the children made there back into the study room:

Brigitta asked "who is she"?

Liesl; "I don't know."

Louisa; "you heard father, he said she's a friend."

Brigitta; "he doesn't normally introduce his friends to us."

Kurt; "Especially lady friends"

Friedrick; "hay, you don't think something is going on between them."

Brigitta; "what do you mean."

Friedrick; "well you don't think they are an item do you?"

Louisa; "don't talk stupid; father would never go for someone who dresses like his mother."

Kurt; "louisa, that's rude, you shouldn't insult fraulein Maria like that, after all… you don't even no her."

Brigitta; "which comes back to my question."

Marta; "well I don't care who she is, I think she lovely."

Gretl; "me too."

Louisa; "trust you two, to get swept in"

liesl; "Louisa please, now we need to think, if she not a governess and she is father's lady friend… as he put it... we need to think about what we are going to do."

Friedrick; "Well isn't that obvious sister dear, we simply ask her to leave, but of cause... our way.

Louisa; "OH YES, I can finally use my spiders – I collected them last week."

Gretl; "I really don't want any part of this… I still think she's lovely."

Marta; "yes me too, and don't you think father will be furious… you running off a friend, she not just a governess who he can replace."

Kurt; "she does have a point."

Louise; "answer me this… if they are an item, do you want it to become serious?"

Brigitta; "what do you mean"

Louisa; "I mean… like them getting married and her becoming our mother."

Kurt; "Louisa… father would never do that to mother's memory".

Louisa; "why not, we all heard the rum..."

Liesl; "**LOUISA**"

Friedrick; "there only one thing for it, to make sure this woman knows were she stands, and that is** NOT** in our lives."

Louisa; "right then, come on… let's get this plan into action"

So instead of studying like the children were supposed too, for the rest of the afternoon, they started to cook up their plan.

* * *

><p>I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, BUT I NEEDED TO GET IN WHAT THE CHILDREN ARE REALLY LIKE AND WHY THERE GOVERNESSES DON'T STICK AROUND.<p>

I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL FOR MY REVIEWS SO FAR, I NO IT DRAGGING ON BUT I HAVE TO GET THIS ALL IN TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY SO PLEASE DO BE PATIENT,

I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY TOO MAIN READERS, FOR CORRECTING ME WITH MY LAST CHAPTER'S, TOONS27 AND LOVEJULIES35 THANK YOU BOTH.

IF THIS GOES WELL, I SHOULD GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REALLY SOON, AND IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO SEND ME ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY THEN PLEASE DO, IM OPEN TO ANYTHING AND WILL TRY AND GET THEM IN WHERE EVER I CAN.

I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER, (LITERATURE IS NOT MY BEST.)

i own nothing, its just a bit a fun, Thank you.


	8. Tricks

**_Tricks_**

After dinner, which started off quite unusual, she decided to take a shower. On her way upstairs she couldn't think why a pinecone was on her chair. She thought about her answer towards the captain when she'd jumped from her seat laughing, he said; "it was an enchanting little ritual, and was it something she learned at the farm?" which of cause she answered him, and at the time it sounded good to her, but now didn't, I mean saying it was rheumatism, for a young woman how stupid did that sound.

She walked down the hallway towards her bedroom, which was just down from the children's. The rooms there were also used for guest, which meant she was also close by the captain parents. Maria looking through the window in the hall, noticed the weather had change, it had been so nice and warm all day, but there was a storm starting and looked to be a bad one. Glad to be where it's dry, she carried on to her room.

Maria entered her room and started to remove her cloths, still deep in thought about everything that had happened today, how hurt she was at what her uncle had done, hearing from Georg parents the plan for her life, her parents how she missed them, and how her life had change so much and so quick since their death, ok she was young when they passed away, but she still remembered how happy she was with them, which are her only happy memoires in her life, and knowing them well enough that this is one thing they would have never of done, even if it was a life and death situation, it gave her comfort to know they did love her. As Maria entered the bathroom, switching on the shower and checking that the temperature was just right she didn't notice she had visitors.

As Maria got in the shower she found it relaxed her quite quickly, she started to think about her meeting with the children, and how the captain was so distance from them, shed notice of short he was with his children, and couldn't understand why, I mean after losing his wife wouldn't it be best to find comfort in his children. Still oblivious to what was around her, it was only when she felt something fall on her head, and feeling at the top of her hair, when it moved that she became worried, lifting it off her head, but not noticing how slimy it felt, due to her hands being wet from the shower, she brought it down slow into eye view, she started to scream, throwing the toad to the floor, still in shock of touching the creature. Looking up she started to scream louder, at now seeing there was a snake in the sink, she grabbed the shower Curtin, still screaming and shielding herself from the creatures in the room. Wanting to get out of there fast, she quickly jumped out of the tub, grabbing a bath towel and she fled towards the door, closing the bathroom door behind her and leaning her back against it, she then noticed as there were more insects running all over the room, and a lizard on her bed, screaming again and deciding to get out of there too, she ran from the bedroom, and ended straight into someone's arms.

* * *

><p>Hearing the first scream brought attention to the entire household making everyone curious to what was going on, but not the children. As the adults quickly went to investor gate, the captain being first on scene was shocked to find Maria flying from her room screaming and ending up in his arms, shaking and absolute terrified to what had happened. Holding Maria tight to him with her still shaking in his arms, she tried to calm down and tried to get her words out, he understood what had happened insanely, knowing his children all too well, and there previous tricks on the governess that had been staying in the house, but what he couldn't understand was why her.<p>

The captain letting go of Maria, and his father following him into the bedroom went to investor gate, leaving Maria in the hallway with the household staff and his mother. As Georg and Alfred arrived in the room it was just as they expected but far worst then they have ever seen. The children had gone way to far, normally they did there tricks a bit at a time but never all at once, but Georg still couldn't understand why to do this to Maria, she not their governess. "Georg"; said Alfred now walking back out of the bathroom, after seeing Maria in a bath towel he suspected it all stared in there. "Don't even say it", said Georg walking towards the door to leave the room but turning back to his father when he said "but," Georg stopped him before he could get his words out, "No father, I don't want to hear it, I will deal with it", and with that heading back to the hallway, Alfred closing the door behind him to keep everything inside.

As the men got back into the hallway, seeing Maria still shaken and that frau schmidt had now wrapped her dressing gown around Maria. Elizabeth spoke; "Georg, this really has gone too far"; "Yes mother" answered Georg coming up to stand in front of the women and Franz. "Something needs to be done… those children are getting away with murder… and you know it" realization started to hit Maria, 'the children', she thought to herself, 'but why'. As Georg and his mother carried on with their conversation, Maria knew that the children were in for it, so she spoke up, "oh no, it couldn't be the children"; "And how do you explain that" said his mother demanding an experlation. "Well…I...Err…guess it's my fault!" "**Yours?**" asked the captain looking towards Maria with his eyebrow raised; now wounding how she was going to explain this one. Now having everybody's attention, Maria knew they were all waiting for her to explain. "Yes… well …you see…I Err… left my bedroom window open and well that must be how the… Err… creature's must have gotten in. "**what all of** **them**?" asked his mother sounding annoyed and not very convinced. "Well… it is err… a very cold night out, and they probably just wanted somewhere warm to stay", finishing Maria. But getting looks off everybody that she is insane.

* * *

><p>Not knowing that down the hall that six children had witness and heard what was said by Maria, they quickly made their way back to their rooms, but not before Louisa asked her older brother why would Maria cover for them, with him answering his sister with a shrug and he didn't know, leaving it at that the children headed back to their rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>The captain turned to frau schmidt and asked to prepare Maria another room, she took the ordered, with a "yes sir" and turning away with Franz then getting an order to collect up Marias things and take them to the new room, before he removed the creatures from the room, but Franz not too happy to know he has now got to go catch the disgusting things. "Well I think it's a good idea if we head back to bed, good night Georg, good night Maria", said Alfred. Extending his arm to his wife and walking down the hall, after receiving goodnights from his son and soon to be daughter in law.<p>

Watching the captain parents leave, Maria turned towards the captain noticing that he had an amused look on his face and wanting to say something, so she asked, "what", "o nothing… I…Err… was just wondering, that though all the screaming and wanting to get out of the room, how you managed to close you bedroom window"? Maria was shocked that he had even notice the windows being open or not. "That simple" Maria said, "yes" said the captain pushing her for the answer, she now did not know, "well… I… Err…" Maria now looking everywhere but not at him "well…. The wind... it must blown them too," leaving Maria quite happy with this answer, much better then she gave earlier, this also caused the captains lips to curve into a slight smile, finding this excuse still one of the silliest he'd ever heard, and he heard a lot. Raising his hand and gesturing with it to say that will do and was excused to go, Maria left the captain, leaving him there standing, thinking why the children had done this to her, he also thought about Maria, a list came to his mind, outspoken, interesting, funny, not a very good liar and beautiful, 'oh no, don't go there, you don't want to end up in more trouble' he said to himself and turning to go back into what was and probably will not be Marias room again to help Franz with catching and disposing of the creators.

After Maria was left in her new room and explaining a bit of what happened too night to frau schmidt, and frau schmidt explaining to why the children got excused. Maria went down on her knees, by the bed to pray, she prayed for her aunt, her own health and for the days ahead of her to come, she also prayed for the captain and his family, it was only when she got to gretls name, she noticed liesl sneaking though her bedroom window. Maria was able to stop her from leaving the room by quickly saying whilst still in pryer, "and now dear god about liesl, help her to know I'm her friend, and help her to tell me what she's been up to, help me to be understanding, so I may guide her footsteps", and while crossing herself and saying "in the name of the farther and the holy ghost, amen".

Now looking at liesl for an experlation to where she has been, noticing at the end of dinner, she had excused herself when a young man's name was mentioned.

Liesl now trying to cover her tracks about meeting her boyfriend Rolf started with "I was out taking a walk, and someone locked the doors earlier then usall, and I didn't want to wake any one up, so when I saw the window open to the room, I thought….By watching Maria listen and nod to everything she was saying, liesl knew Maria wasn't convinced, so she quickly shrugged and finished with a "you're not going to tell father, are you"?

"Hmmm"! Maria roose to her feet, and went to close the window. Asking liesl if she was out walking all by herself, liesl answer was a shake of the head, no, but was soon change to a nod when maria looked at her with a look of don't lie to me but you can trust me.

Maria smiling to liesl letting her no it's all right and saying "take your dress in there" nodding to the bathroom door, " and put it to soak in the bathtub, and then come back here and sit on the bed and we'll have a talk". Letting liesl head for the bathroom door with a smile on her face and a nightgown to change into, which luckily Franz had brought Marias things before he returned to finished in her old room with the captain, which was taking a lot longer than they thought would.

After liesl had gone into the bathroom, Maria felt a bit happier to think she might just be able to make a friend here after all. Then the bedroom door flew open and it was gretl, she was scared and Maria could see it, gretl ran to Maria and wrapped her little arms around Maria as tight as she possibly could, but not long after, Marta to was in the door way, both girls were scared of the thunderstorm. After comforting the little ones and telling them to think of nice things, they were dismissed by the captain, who had heard them talking when coming from the Maria's old room, he was not in the best of moods and now seeing his littels ones still up he snapped and sent them to bed. He then turned to Maria, informing her that bedtime is strictly to be observed in this house, and telling her that he will be also leaving for vienna in the morning.

Closing the door behind him, and liesl opening the bathroom door just to peak her head out, to ask if her father had gone, was relieved when Maria said "yes," liesl came into the bedroom with Maria finishing off, "but we'd best be quite, so we can still have that talk." They both shared a smile went to sit on the bed, so the two woman explained their night to one another.

* * *

><p>thank you for my reviews i hope you like this one.<p>

i' d like to thank my good reader toons27, for the last review and ideas, i hope i got everything in what you said, if not i'll try get in the next chapter.


	9. Getting to know you

_**Getting to know you**_

Maria woke after a horrible night sleep even though she enjoyed her time with Liesl the night before, talking about her romance, her siblings and her father, Maria asked these questions to help her break the ice a bit with the girl, she felt relieved, when it did and to have made a friend at last. One of the questions she did ask, was why her father treated them all like he did, Liesl explained making her feel sorry for her and her siblings, their father Maria was unsure of, he was a different man in front of his children he was strict and distant, but she noticed when the children were not around, he had a scene of humour and not the kind of man who would treat his children like this. There was something about him she couldn't place but she still didn't feel sorry for him, after all because of him, she was now stuck in this situation. She was still hurting after what her uncle had done, and this was not going to go away, but she would never turn on anyone especially children. Maria saw the hurt with them all, even the captain, even though he covered it up very well, this just added another name to her list pig-headed.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the children faced their father, with his punishment before he left, they were told they would have no allowance for a month, to do extra studies, fruit dessert only after meals, and they were also banned from going their friend's birthday party down the road, which was tomorrow. Leaving his children and walking out to the car, what was now packed and waiting for his trip, he stopped when his father shouted to him coming back from his morning walk, asking Georg, if he had a word with the children about their behaviour last night and about Maria, Georg laugh at this and told him a quick yes and then no, before getting into his car and driving off.<p>

Alfred watched his son drive though the gates without a look back, Alfred turned to go back into the house, as closing the door he was greeted by Maria coming down the stairs, slow in her pace and not very cheery, well who could blame her, he thought to himself. They exchange a quick look and smile, they carried down the stairs to the foyer, with Alfred asking how she slept, and her answering with a fine, now walking towards the children which were still in the same spot their father had just left them, their grandfather noticed their gloomy face's, and tried to cheer them up with one of his bad jokes, but it didn't work. At least not with the children, Maria on the other hand, came out with a giggle, and leaving Alfred to comment; well at least someone likes my bad jocks around here, Alfred noticed he was wasting his time, trying to cheer them up so he left it at that. Alfred then turned to Maria and asked if she was ready for town and that he would get Franz to give her a lift. She was ready, but she really wanted to walk it being a lovely day again, she felt like she still needed to adjust, Maria took a look at the children and then their grandfather suggesting to him if the children may accompany her it town, with a look of shock from all bar Liesl, who knew after last night she would enjoy a shopping trip in town with her new friend. Alfred walked Maria to the other end of the room out of earshot of the children and whispering to her if she was sure, Maria turned and looked at them all, then back to Alfred, smiled and said; "yes I'm quite sure".

* * *

><p>Maria sent the children up to their rooms, telling them to change out of their uniforms, with it being way too hot to wear them, and put on some simple cloths. So they did, but Friedrich and Louisa needed to talk with their eldest sister and now, they knocked on Liesl door and with a come in, they entered;<p>

Liesl; "what's wrong I thought we were all meeting back down stairs when ready?"

Friedrich; "we need to talk to you"

Louisa; "yes to ask, what our next plan of action is"

Liesl; "plan of action, oh I see, well… I been thinking… maybe Maria's not so bad after all"

Friedrich and Louisa; "**MARIA**"

Louisa; "since when has she been known as Maria, Liesl, mm"

With Friedrich; nodding his head wanting an answer too".

Liesl; "well… last night we talked …and well… you know she really is a nice person when you get to know her"

Louisa; "I don't want to get to know her…she not taking my mother place and that's finale"

Friedrich; still nodding his head agreeing with Louisa

Liesl; "I don't think she wants to, all last night we talked about everything and anything, she gave me some advice too, which is exactly what I've needed sin…

since mother died"

Louisa "you see…she's already done it"

Liesl; "done what?"

Louisa; "taken mother place, your already taking advice from her, as if she was your mother"

Liesl; "don't talk stupid, it wasn't anything like that, it was more… sisterly advice."

Louisa; "you have sisters to go too"

Liesl; "I mean an older sister"

Louisa; "I don't care, I still don't like her"

Friedrich still watching he knew this argument was about to get out of control.

Liesl; "well I do…. And if you do anything to make her leave… when I'V finely got someone to talk to… I'll..."

Louisa; "you'll what?"

That was it the girls ended up in a scarp, Friedrich trying to separate them gave up and went to get help; returning with his grandfather and Maria, Friedrich standing with his other siblings in the doorway, watching in horror at their sister's fighting, Alfred went for Louisa knowing she's the worst of the two, being in a lot of fights at school when anyone would start on her or sibling, even down to boys, she'd always be the first on scene, but not the first to get hurt. As Maria grabbed Liesl and tried to calm her down asking what caused it, both girls would not answer, Maria knowing that these two were not going to hang each other, she turned to Freidrich, and asked him to explain, but he wouldn't. Alfred knowing that none of them was going to tell, he then suggested that the girls will stay with him, but the others could go along, but Maria was 'not having any of it, it was all or none. Only after the girls were made too promised no more fighting, and if they step out of line one more time today, that they will have chores as long as their arm for a month, they be able to go to town . Even though he also knew about Georg punishment towards the children, he still thought this was a nice way for them all to get to know one another, and it might stop the children's behaviour, so overlooking last night, and his sons punishment, plus the fact Maria being very persistent he Watched them leave, he had to smile to him when he saw the two little one's quickly grab hold of Maria hands, and were very excited about their outing.

* * *

><p>After Maria was kitted out with a few new cloths, more to her style of likening and with Liesl help, they were done, noticing it was time for lunch they all stopped off at a café, this was really were Maria was able to get to get to know the children, she listened to what their interest are, and what they would love to do while on their school holidays. Maria noticed that Louisa had no intension to get involved with the conversation's, so she just left her be. After lunch and knowing they had a long walk back to the villa they set off. While Maria was still unsettled about Louisa, she asked Liesl to walk a head with the others, so she could have a talk with Louisa, with Liesl understanding that her sister also needed someone to talk, she did.<p>

Maria holding back so that Louisa would come a long side her, started to talk:

Maria; "we'll have you enjoyed today"

Louisa; "it was all right"

Maria; "yes… much better then to be in doors all day"

Maria; "Louisa… would you like to tell me what's bothering you"

Louisa; "you"

Maria; "me... we'll… err… what exactly"

Louisa; "I don'twant you to be our new mother"

Maria; "what gives you the idea that I will be" knowing the children do not know the situation.

Louisa; "father, he introduced you yesterday as a friend"

Maria; "yes he did"

Louisa; "he never introduces his friends to us especially women"

Maria; "oh, I see… we'll the thing is… I'm a niece to a friend of your grandparents… and err… we'll I'm just staying here for a while, just visiting really."

sort of lying, but trying to put Louisa at ease

Louisa; "so… you're not really a friend of father's?"

Maria; "no, not really"

Louisa; "so you two are not an item"

Maria; "no, were not," Maria knowing she is to marry him against her own will and his too, by the sound of his quick conversation with his mother yesterday,

Maria couldn't really call them that, not even a friend, with them not even knowing one another.

Louisa; "so… you're not trying to take my mother's place"

Maria; "Louisa, listen to me, no matter what happens, no one will ever take the place of your mother, that I do understand… but if your father was ever to marry again, that woman would be become your new mother… but only though marriage, no one can ever take away a bonded between a birth mother and her child, no matter what happens."

Louisa; "I understand, it's just with hearing what fathers been up to these last few years, I thought that… maybe he wanted to… we'll forget her."

Maria; "Louisa, you should never listen to rumours, I wouldn't believe everything you hear, and I doubt your father will ever want to replace her." putting her hand on Louisa shoulder and turning her towards her, Maria gave Louisa a comforting smile, just to show that she too understands and that Louisa could go to Maria whenever she needed to. Maria looking up to see how far the others were said:

Maria; "I err… think we'd best catch the others up, what do you say to a race?"

Louisa; "a race… you"

Maria; "and: why not me"?

Louisa; "well you're not really err… a kid are you?"

Maria; "oh really, well I have news for you young lady, it's not just a kid… who knows how to run you know,"

making Louisa giggle and getting ready to take off,

with Maria shouting, "**GO**".

After returning to the villa, having dinner and telling their grandparents about their day, with Louisa finishing off telling them about her race with Maria. This upsetting their grandmother, because of Maria not acting very ladylike, she gave Maria a look that was to sat she is not amused, it was time for bed so they started to head up, but not before Marta asked Maria to come and tuck her in, and maybe read them a story, which she expected. After saying goodnight to the children, she was ready for bed herself, so she went to wish Georg parents good night and headed for her bed. Maria lay in bed thinking of the day she had with the children, she felt great knowing she become friends with them, but still knew she had a long way to go to get their trust. Lying their thinking about Louisa telling her about her mother, she felt her own pain again losing her parents was terrible, but having know one to share this with was worst, she never had anyone to talk too after her parents death and so wanted to, 'but who', she thought. Then came a knock on the door, and with a come in, it opened she saw Liesl standing there, Liesl wanting to know if they could talk some more, and Maria being happy to do so, told the girl to come in and get comfy.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy you like how it's going, thank you so much. Thanks to my reader toons27 for some new ideas you given me i will get them in soon, maybe the next chapter, and thank to lovejulie35 for correcting me in my last chapter, which yes i have now corrected. also thank you to those who have added me to their alerts, i never thought i get that,lol.<p>

please keep reviewing, and let me no if their is anything at all i should do or any ideas to put in, it means a lot to get the story go the way you would like. :) :)


	10. The captain returns

_**The captain returns**_

In the days while the captain was away, Maria and the children got on really well, doing things together, picnics , bike riding out rowing on the boat, even going to town, just anything and every together and they all loved it; it lifted their spirits Marias included. The household staff even started to like her, after all if she kept the children happy; it gave them less to clean up. She became very good friends with Alfred, she always went to him to ask if it was alright to take the children out, and he always agreed. Nothing made him happier then to see his grandchildren happy, and this did. Even after having a few words with his wife about Marias behaviour, he still did what he thought best, he thought back to his conversation last night with his wife. After Elizabeth had got out her say out about Maria acting like a hooligan, and also leading the children a stray, Alfred couldn't stop laughing, leaving her even more annoyed, he had his say;

Alfred; "Well Elizabeth, you can't fault the girl, at least she calmed the children down"

Elizabeth; "calmed them down… you must be out of your mind…their wilder then ever"

Alfred; " how do you work that out, there's no more silly pranks, no more falling out with each other, and no more misery"

Elizabeth; "I agree with that; but you can't tell me that there still not out of control, I mean really running all over Salzburg, singing songs playing games, where ever they are, you can hear them when there miles away, making all that noise"

Alfred; "noise… well I think they have beautiful voice…and any way there having a bit of fun that's all, burning off that energy they saved up for the last three years"

Elisabeth; "oh yes they do sing beautifully, but I wasn't on about that, I was talking about the shouting and screaming…and what about Maria mm, what are people thinking when they see her out with them getting up to all this mischief, it's an embarrassment"

Alfred, "well I think she a lovely girl, very up lifting… under the circumstances,"

Elizabeth; "yes far to uplifting if you ask me, and what do you mean under the circumstances, that girls better of here, and **she** knows it, after all she'll never have to work again"

Alfred; "you know perfectly well what I mean… I'm mean buying her to be Georg wife… well its worst then working Elizabeth… and you know it, what would you do if it was you, mmm"

Elizabeth; "I would never get myself into that sort of situation"

Alfred; "the girl had no choice"

Elizabeth; "well you were all for it, and it's done now"

Alfred; "yes… I was…but that was before I met her"

Elizabeth; "well if she is to marry our son, I think we'll have to give the girl some ground rules… like what she can and can't do, what's expected of her, that sort of thing"

Alfred; "I think that should be the least of your worries my dear… because if this marriage goes ahead, she will be their mother, and

That will mean you won't have a say on how… any of our grandchildren are brought up… I mean after all, the girl does speak her mind"

Elizabeth; "Not to me"

Alfred; "Not yet;" muttering under his breath not to be heard.

Elizabeth; "well… we need to take this in hand and fast"

Alfred; "WE"

Elizabeth; "YES WE… your apart of this too, so you will help me, whether you like it or not, starting first thing tomorrow"

Alfred sat back in his chair on the terrace, taking in the morning weather, he just told Maria and the children to go and have fun on their outing today, and getting Maria out of his wife's clutches before Elizabeth had woke, he sat with a smile on his face knowing he got one over on his wife, but he also knew he couldn't keep it like that for long.

* * *

><p>The captain now driving back, with his good friend max in the back of the car, and Baroness Elsa Schrader in the passage seat: who too had; lost her husband, third now. The captain was thinking if this plan was really going to work, max had suggested to take Elsa back with him and pretend they are in a relationship, Georg didn't find it very convincing, so instead taking max's idea and coming up with one a bit more fun, still thing this was too far fetch, but to try it anyway after all he might be able find another way in the meantime, Elsa of cause loved it, saying she is up for a laugh and not being able to resist, I mean it not every day you get to flirt with a hansom bachelor, now is it. Max of cause not wanting to miss out on the fun decided to join them; they decided to head back to villa to put their plan to work.<p>

So now travelling along the road towards the villa, the three noticed people swinging and shouting from the trees, they were passing now, as the captain realising who they are, slammed on the brakes bring the car to a sharp halt and jumped out to walk back towards them, when he was below Maria and the children, he started to give his orders again, telling them to get down at once, but he startled Maria and with that she lost her grip and with her now screaming and falling from the tree, the captain could only do one thing and that was try and catch her or at least break fall. With success he caught her, bridal style. Maria now in shock, being in his arms she could not speak, he quickly put her to her feet, and ordered them all to get into the car, which they did.

* * *

><p>The captain pulled up in the drive, and with giving his children an order to get in their uniforms and telling Maria to go to his study, wanting a word with her after he'd seen to his guest, also did what she was told. As Maria entered the captain's study, she noticed how warm it was, with lovely mahogany furniture, and a book shelf from ceiling to floor fall of books, it also had a sofa, which looked very comfortable. Still taking it all in Maria couldn't help but notice a photo frame on the desk, thinking it was of the children, she just had to take a peak, but it wasn't it was of a woman, Maria thought how elegant and very beautiful she looked, Louisa she the model of her. Maria was brought out of her thoughts, "put that down", his voice was as cold as ice and very firm, Maria turned towards the captain as he was heading towards her, he grabbed the frame out of her hands, and not to touch anything again, he moved away from her and went to sit down behind his desk. Maria started to apologise but was cut off, by the captain saying he doesn't want to hear it, and that there was only one reason he'd ordered her here.<p>

Georg; "Now fraulein, can you explain to me why my children were out climbing trees today"

Maria; "well you… see the weather was so lovely today that… I thought it would be nice to do an outside activity"

Georg; "so you took it upon yourself to tear my children away from their studies, to climb trees did you"

Maria "no… well you see it was Kurt…"

Georg; "Kurt"

Maria; "yes… you see it was his idea to pick what we did today… so we followed his wish"

Georg; "I don't follow"

Maria; "well… while you been away, I err… got to know the children quite well. and I asked them err… what sort of things they like doing… and well I came up with the idea that each child can pick once a week to do…err their activity, o how they've loved it we've been everywhere together picnicking, bike….";

Maria stopped she saw the captains face had changed, much more angry from when he entered the room, finding her holding his wife's photo. Georg jumped from his seat shouting now and coming right in front of Maria;

Georg; "do you mean to tell me that while I've been away, my children have been roaming around Salzburg with you"?

Maria; "YES… and having a marvellous time" now Maria shouting back

Georg "you have no right fuarlein" pacing the room now.

Maria; "your right I don't… but someone had too…children are supposed to act like children… not marching around in uniforms, and answering to whistles"

Georg; "they haven't complained"

Maria "they wouldn't dare… they love too much… they fear…"Georg coming back to stand in front of her.

Georg; "I don't wish to discuss my children with you"

grabbing at her arm to pull her out of the study, but she wasn't taking it, not from him she was going to stand her ground, someone had too, and if she is to marry him, who better to do this, she thought.

* * *

><p>Outside the study everyone in the house was listing to the shouting coming from the room, then Liesl had a great idea and told Friedrich to fetch the guitar, so they could start to sing, hoping it will help knock some scence into her fathers thick head, they headed for the sitting room and making sure their grandparents max and Elsa were all there too. the children got into their place, and with one look at each other they hoped that this would work.<p>

* * *

><p>As they came to the study door Maria pulled her arm free from Georg grip and shouted back at him;<p>

Maria; "I know you don't but you got to"

Now the captain was motionless, he couldn't speak, move or even breathe, he knew what was coming.

Maria; "Now take Liesl, she a not child anymore, one of these days, you're going to wake up and find she a woman, you won't even know her".

She had to do it, even if he is standing there hurting, just be told about one of his children, she knew she had to go on, to make him see scene.

Maria; "and Friedrich, he's a boy but he wants to be man like you, and there no one to show him how"

Georg; "don't you dare tell me …" finding his voice now.

Maria; "Brigitte could tell you about him, she notices everything"

Maria; "Kurt pretends he tough, but hides the pain when you brush him a side, the way you do all of them"

Georg; Fuarlein...that will do" saying but chocking on his words now.

Maria; "as for Louisa, the reason she angry all the time is because of you...acting the way you... with all of them"

Georg; "stop it" but low, because he could hardly speak.

Maria; "and the little ones just want be loved, oh please captain love them love them all"

Georg; "I do not wish to hear any more from you about my children," he finally snaps out

Georg; "what that?"

Maria; "its singing"

Georg; "yes I realised its singing, but who"

Maria; "the children"

Georg; "the children" now in shock to what he hears

Maria; "it was something else we did together, while you away"

Georg walks out of the study going towards the sound, and Maria follows, as they get to the door they just both stood there, and watch the children, content with the sound of their voices, the captain made himself known and joined the children in song, his parents and even max were shocked by this sudden outburst, but not as shocked as his children, when the song came to an end he gave them a quick smile and reached out to them to come forward, so he could hold them, hug them, tell them how sorry he is and that he loves them very much. Everyone in the room was very happy to see father and his children reunited, especially Maria, she got to no each any one of these children very well, but the one thing she learnt was that they all wanted their father back, it chocked her so much she fled to her room, but not quick enough for Liesl not to see. Just as Liesl made a few steps to go after Maria, the captain stopped her, with an explanation that he need to apologise to maria, he gave all his children a quick smile, told them not to go anywhere and left the room.

as the captain approached Marias room, the door was open but he still knocked, seeing her by the window, but wanted to get her attention, she carried on looking out of her bedroom window with tears running down her face, she wouldn't move, she didn't want him to see her crying move, the captain spoke;

Georg; "fuarlein I behaved badly… I apologies" standing in the door way.

Maria; "I far to outspoken, it one of my worst faults" answering but carried on looking out the window

Georg now hearing in her voice, she was crying, wanted so much to comfort her, he spoke again:

Georg; "you were right I don't know my children" he started to walk into the room.

Maria; "there still time captain… they want so much to be close to you", Maria's crying stopping now; and trying to calm her voice, but still would not look at him.

Georg; "you brought music back into the house, id forgotten"

Georg stood right behind her now. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, with her head down, a shamed to look at him after their argument and her crying, he raised his hand to her chin, and with it raised her head so her eyes met his, now with eye contact; Georg spoke;

Georg; "will you help me, to get to know them…please"?

Maria answered him with a nod and a smile, Georg smiled back to thank her, looking a one another for a while longer then they had too. Georg then put some distance beetween them, and the asked Maria to join, him and everyone else down stairs, so he could also introduce her to his guest, and she accepted.

* * *

><p>ok, i owe a big thank to one of my readers toons27, for the great ideas in this chapter, i dont no how i did it but im quite happy with this myself, thanks to every one reviewing this, i no it dragged but i might be able get it all up a lot sooner then planed, unless of cause any of you come to me with any better ideas, then what got,<p>

please do keep giving me ideas, and do tell if something needs changing, thank you


	11. Moving along nicely

_**Moving along nicely**_

Two weeks passed by nicely, father and children getting along and doing everything they possibly could, with Maria tagging along, even Max and Elsa went along them some days; this had Maria and Elsa become good friends. Elizabeth noticed this, and asked Elsa to be Maria's teacher, show her how to act more ladylike, Elsa was surprised at first, but agreed she would talk to Maria about it. Maria of cause excepted knowing she needed to learn how to be a baroness, so while the children were doing their studies in the morning she and Elsa would talk or show what was expected of her and how to dress, Elsa favorite part. Maria felt it the most boring thing she'd ever done, as much as Elsa try to make it fun, Besides it was either her or her mother in law to be, Maria took it all in, but she was in thought some of the times, wanting to know why Elsa was here and helping her out, she thought how the captain and her seemed really close, laughing, touching and really flirting with each other, but only around Georg parents.

All this crossed Maria's mind, she started to think if they were an item, "oh that would be lovely", she said to herself "a proper family just what they all need, but then what will become of her, will she stay on… but as what, get sent back to the farm, oh god no, I know I was sent here against my own will but… I love it here, with the children it's so nice to be a part of something you wanted for so long, even though it is hurt fall; to marry not for love", than another thing came to mind, will she be sold on, she was making herself Ill and she had to stop. Alfred on the other hand wasn't having any of it, he knew his son and the games he'd play, to get out of something he wasn't happy with, he always had some trick up his sleeve, but this was the stupidest he seen yet, so he just sat back and watched. The children too noticed how their father was acting, this worried them especially Louisa, she thought back to the conversation she had with Maria that day, about her father might want to marry someday, and no one could take the place of her mother, Louisa was happy with that, but not with this kind of woman. Sure she's elegant, beautiful, polite and maybe fun to be around if you're an adult, but children… no, she had no idea, she's not' Maria, loving, caring, understanding, fun to be with. No Louisa had to think about this one, after being reunited with their father, there become some new rules, there still be discipline and order but a different kind. The captain's new rule was no more military and the children's was no more pranks, she had to think of something and quick.

At night Maria and Liesl still had their girly chats, with the captain knowing this, he'd come to an agreement that Liesl could stay up an hour after her siblings had gone to bed, her being sixteen and everything. One night the conversation started to run dry, until Liesl asked Maria about her parents. Maria court off guard didn't know what to say, so she told her the truth, about their death and she was sent to live with her uncle and aunt. Maria got so upset everything came out, except the part of being sold, Maria cried herself to sleep in Liesl arms, but not before she begged her not to tell anyone what she said. Liesl promised, but she also made a promise to herself, that know will ever hurt her friend again.

One afternoon Elizabeth announced there was to be a party in two weeks' time, nothing special just a social advent, it was her way to see how Maria fitted in, but she didn't tell any of her family that. Georg was not happy, he knew what his mother was up to, but couldn't do anything about it, as she'd already sent the invitations. Maria was worried this would be her first ball and she didn't know what to do. with the help of Elsa and Liesl Maria was taken on a shopping trip, she was soon kitted out with a beautiful gown, Maria couldn't believe she could wear something so beautiful, it was a long strapless sparkling white gown, that showed her figure perfectly, And she loved it.

* * *

><p>That night after her girly chat with Liesl, Maria decided to go for some fresh air, so she headed for the lake, on her walk towards the gazebo she saw the captain he was sitting on a bench looking out towards the lake, she stepped up behind him and said "hello", bringing him to turn round, "hello", he answered, Rising from the bench.<p>

Maria; "I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was out here"

George; "it's alright, I was just err… getting some fresh air"

Maria; "yes' me too"

They both just stood in silence for a moment, taking in the surroundings until Georg asked Maria to join him for a little walk and she accepted. They both become quite good friends these past few weeks, doing things together with the children, they also enjoyed one another company.

As they walked along the lake Georg started to make small talk, about the children and what kind of day he had, while she was in town getting her dress with Elsa and Liesl. This brought Maria to ask Georg what sort of people will be there.

Georg, "well… there be a lot of my friends and my parent's also" he saw a worried a look on her face, "I wouldn't worry about it, just be yourself"

Maria; "Myself"

Georg, "mm"… I'm sure... you're knock them dead", Maria laughed

Maria, "yes… I'm sure I will if I just be myself… your mother included", Georg grabbed her arm but gently, to bring her to a halt and to get her to face him.

Maria saw Georg face become very serious,

Georg; "Maria … listen to me, I'm very grateful to you for what you've done these past weeks... helping me to get to know my children again, but I… do need to say this, don't ever change... especially not to suit others, you have a... wonderful gift Maria… and a loving nature, and that's very hard to come by, especially when you're… paying for someone's stupid mistakes, you're still able to create a loving atmosphere, and if you ever need anything or… wanted to know anything... I want you to know… you can come to me…anytime for anything.

Maria just stood there staring at him, she was speechless, she didn't know what to do, she felt like throwing hers arms around his neck and giving him a kiss, but she couldn't; it could give the wrong impression; and she didn't want to do that. No one had ever said anything so kind and thoughtful to her before, she felt wonderful, amazing, she felt like she was floating on air, and he made her feel that way. So she gave him a thank you smile that also lit up her face. They started to walk back to the house, both feeling a bit uncomfortable, but also happy with what was said, they walked back in silence. As they got to the door, Maria stopped Georg before he reached the handle, she stopped him, rising her hand to his bicep and saying "captain" surprised by the feeling from her touch, he looked to where her hand rested, he watched her as she removed it, then looked straight at her, he could see she wanted say something, but didn't know how to.

Georg; "what is Maria, you can talk to me… about anything"

Maria; "there is err… one thing I like to know"

Georg; "yes"

Maria; "well…err what's going on between you and Elsa, I mean…" Georg knew straight away what she was on about and cut in to explain.

Georg; "Maria… can I tell you a secret?" she answered with a nod.

Georg; "you see… I'm not happy with what my parents have done… to either of us, so I asked max to get me out of it, when I got to Vienna… the only thing he could come up with, was to bring Elsa back and pass her off as my fiancé, I knew it would of never work, my parents would of seen right though it, and if not… they would of still expected me too marry, and I believe I'm not ready for that yet. So I changed Max's plan, came up with the idea of Elsa and I getting along, in some hope it would… get them to change their minds… or at least give me more time to come up with something better".

Maria; "I see… so you're not an item"?

Georg; "No were not, were very good… but that's all"

Maria; "well thank you for telling me, it's nice to know, I'm not the only one… who's not happy with this. So Max and Elsa know about the…err"?

Georg; "the deal" nodding his head to confirm

Maria, "well… I suppose they don't think much of me then"

Georg; " I wouldn't say that, they feel for you more than they do me, they find it disgusting for what your uncle did, but not as much as I with my parents, selling's one thing…but buying someone is another"

Maria got a touch of deja vu; she remembered saying the same thing to herself when she first arrived. She felt a new feeling coming over one she liked, one she couldn't explain. Georg opened the door waving Maria to enter first, she thanked him. They exchanged there goodnights and went their separate ways. When Maria was back in her room she thought about her list she started when she first arrived, what she thought of the captain, she squashed it. She Started to think of a new one, while getting ready for bed; kind gentle, honest, thoughtful, understanding, loving, hansom, "oh god it's still there… yes he is hansom you fool", she told herself "but there's no way I'm telling him that, he may of change with his children, but he still had an ego…a big one, and there's no way I'm going to feed it". She said her prays, jumping into bed for sleep to hit, and it did.

* * *

><p>OK THANK YOU ALL FOR MY REVIEWS, AND MESSAGING ME.<p>

I NO THIS CHAPTER SEEMS TO HAVE JUMP A BIT, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY ON IT TO LONG, SO I COULD GET TO THE NEXT ONE QUICKLY, WHICH YES WILL BE THE BALL, SO ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ADDING PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW AND I TRY AND GET THEM IN. IT WON'T BE TILL NEXT WEEK TILL I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, CAUSE THEIR IS GOING TO BE A LOT HAPPENING, BUT AS I SAID DO SEND YOU IDEAS AND I WILL GET THEM IN, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF MY IDEAS SO YOU CAN SEE IF YOU LIKE OR EVEN PUT SOMETHING TOGETHER;

HERR ZELLER COMES INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER,

MARIA STAND BY THE CAPTAIN,

MARIA TRIES TO TALK TO ELIZABETH,

MARIA AND THE CAPTAIN KISS,

MARIA TELLS LIESL ALL,

LIESL TAKES ON HER GRANDPARENTS

THANK YOU, AND DO REVIEW.


	12. THE PARTY

_**The party**_

Before the guest started to arrive Maria made her grand entrances, with oohs and aahs, from the children and a comment from Alfred how beautiful she looked. Maria was very nerves, everyone started to chatter between themselves except the one person whose eyes she could feel on her, when she looked up and met the gaze, he smiled at her with a nod, to say, 'beautiful'. Friedrich got up and walked over to Maria, and asked if he may escort her to the ball, everyone heard this and broke out laughing, except Maria who thought it sweet. It was Louisa who jumped in and said, "Friedrich don't be silly, you can't escort Fraulein Maria, you're not old enough, and beside she's father date". This outburst from Louisa stunned everyone, and court Maria and the captain off guard; they hadn't even discussed it, and with the captain telling Maria last night about Elsa being here to help. She spoke, "well actually Louisa, I believe that Elsa is your father's date," the face on Louisa showed that she was not happy, until Georg came forward speaking,

Georg; "Well actually Max is Elsa dinner partner to night,

Max; "I am", shocked with Georg saying this.

Georg; "yes you are, don't you remember" with a look to say agree.

Max; "oh, yes I am", Catching on.

Elsa; "really, oh dear" sounding disappointed

Max; "why what's wrong with me" sounding hurt, but laughing it off, when Elsa answered,

Elsa; "oh nothing darling, I'd just err…Rother have Friedrich, after all he is taller then you",

Every one broke into laughter, while Maria and the captain looked towards one another, as if talking with their eyes that it would be nice to partner up, they both shared a smile. Franz walked into the sitting room announcing the guests are arriving. As everyone got up and went to their places the captain stopped Maria and asked if she would like to welcome the guest with him at the door, she declined saying she wasn't ready for anything like that yet, but maybe she could be introduced to some of his friends later on, he agreed, leaving her to go with Max and Elsa.

* * *

><p>Georg and his parents had just finished welcoming the guest, Georg was now mingling his way thought the ball room, smiling looking around watching the lovely atmosphere, he got to the ballroom doors that looked outside. He couldn't help but laugh at Maria and Kurt trying the laendler, the difference in height was making it very difficult to dance, he thought it a good idea to interrupt, show the children how it's done. After breaking in politely between Maria and Kurt, and Kurt agreeing, Maria took George hand he was gesturing to start there dance, Slowly, they began to repeat the same steps Maria had danced seconds before with Kurt, this time however, with much more grace and style. Maria soon began to feel more alive as the tune proceeded to follow the steps. She had not a care in the world as she hiked up her skirt slightly, dancing around the Captain. As the music became slower, the more intimate part of the song. A strange feeling began to creep up on Maria, The second his strong hand had slid around her waist, she had begun to feel lightheaded and strangely, in some way, powerless to the Captain, She felt as if he was pulling her closer to his chest and it made her feel so safe to be with him, safer than she ever felt.<p>

As the captain turned her the second time to the song, Maria felt one arm slip behind her back, while the other went over her head. Glancing up to regain her barring, she found herself looking into his eyes, which were only centimetres away. It didn't help that she was trapped by the Captain, as he had one of her hand tightly grasped behind her back and the other in the same manner over her head. All Maria could do was gaze hopelessly into his eyes. They stopped and stood staring at each other for a moment, and then Maria was finally able to step away, not once removing her eyes from his.

"I… I don't remember any more." Said Maria; completely oblivious to everything around them. It was just her and him.

"Your face is all red." Brigitta's voice cut though, snapping Maria away from whatever she had been feeling,

Maria; "Is it?" still keeping eye contact with the captain

Maria; "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing." She said smiling. The Captain smiled back at her tenderly, still not being able to break eye contact.

The children picked up on this and it all so made Louisa much happy to know something good could happen, she stopped worrying about the baroness, no matter how much her father flirts with her. Louisa noticed to night, how he wanted Maria as his partner and how they danced together, they are perfect for each other, she thought.

Georg finally came to his senses and turned to his children, and tells them it was time for bed, bringing Maria out of her dreamy state, she walked towards the children, agreeing but also saying they had something very special prepared, he looked at her, nodded and smiled but Maria would not meet his gaze scared she could get lost again in them.

* * *

><p>They were all in the foyer, the captain and his parents at the front to get the best view of his children's performance. The captain kept taking sideway glances in the direction of Maria seeing if he could catch her eye, but she never looked. Maria watched the children performance which she was very proud of, when it came to Gretl's part and she pretended to fall asleep on the stairs Maria couldn't help but smile, she glanced to the captain, to see if he too was proud of there performance, his eyes were already on her, and offered her a smile, of well done.<p>

When the children disappeared from sight, all the guests turned to each other and started commenting on the incredible performance. Maria was in conversation with an elderly couple who was praising the children all heartily, Maria agreed and with nodding her head and thanking them, she wanted to now go and see to the children before returning. But just when she was beginning to turn round, a mocking voice intruded.

"I guess I have to congratulate you, Captain."

Georg stiffened at the sound of the voice, and turned around with calculated slowness.

Responding instinctively to his body language, Maria tensed up too and turned her head.

A middle-aged man, medium-height and with a thin moustache walked straight up to the captain;

Georg; "Indeed, Herr Zeller" the mockery in his voice matching the older man's to perfection.

Herr Zeller; "Of course," looking up at the second floor, where the children had disappeared. "Your children just gave the sweetest performance."

The sarcasm in the man's voice had Maria turning completely, facing the newcomer.

Georg; "I didn't know you had a soft spot for music, Herr Zeller. I'm touched,"

Herr Zeller; "I do have a soft spot, Captain, But not for this type of music. I find it too... cloying for my taste."

Georg; "Don't tell me. Your soft spot is for Nazi marches,"

Maria cringed inwardly. The man was a Nazi! Her stomach turned in disgust.

Herr Zeller; "Austria doesn't hold a monopoly on virtue, It's merely a pathetic shadow of what it once was, But it can rise from its ashes again, if people like you are wise enough to know what's best." The man's eyes narrowed into slits, the veiled threat obvious.

Georg set his jaw and his eyes flashed dangerously, but all of a sudden, an ironic sneer crossed his features. Out of the corner of her eyes, Maria noticed Max and Elsa subtle physical retreat, clearly intimidated by the intensity of the verbal duel between the two men. It was shorter than the shortest step, but it felt to her as if the world could fall through the gap they left in front of them.

Georg; "Fortunately, there are still many of us in this country who prefer Austrian voices raised in song to ugly German threats," Georg didn't bother to hide his deep loathing of the man and his political affinities.

Zeller's eyebrows arched scornfully.

Herr Zeller; "Ugly Captain; Really..."

MARIA; "Personally, I would describe them as 'growling',"

The words left Maria's lips spontaneously, and she took one step forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Georg.

If the Captain was surprised at her intrusion, he gave no outward sign of it. Instead, he turned to her a little bit, in a gesture that spoke volumes, a joint force to be reckoned with. For the first time, Herr Zeller seemed to acknowledge Maria's presence. He turned malicious, contemptuous eyes on her.

Hell Zeller, "I would advise you Fraulein, to stay out of matters that don't concern you,"

Georg was just ready to speak, but Maria beat him to it.

Maria; "It does concern me, sir. As an Austrian, I consider your words scandalous, and you must know that I arranged the children's performance tonight. And if it's going to cause the captain any trouble, than make no mistake, It does concerns me!" she gave a curt, indignant nod.

Herr Zeller's eyes opened wide and darted from Maria to Georg and back. A nasty grin appeared on his face.

Hell Zeller; "I see I was too hasty in my standard compliments earlier. What an extraordinary display of loyalty, you're a lucky man, Captain. I wonder what you gave her to earn such a passionate defence. Or perhaps she gave it... to you?" he looked at them with a lewd smile.

Maria and Georg jerked back in unison, as if they had been physically struck by the slanderous accusation. One heartbeat later, Georg's eyes inflamed with hatred and outrage, and he stepped forward.

Georg; "You dirty b-!" he snarled.

Maria; "Captain"

Maria exclaimed, putting up her hand and effectively stopping him with that simple gesture. With an outer calm she didn't really feel inside, she stared at the person who had just defamed her in public.

Maria; "It's not necessary," she said in a soft voice. "We all know that Nazi mentality is... how shall I put it? One-track mind?" her voice dripped irony and contempt, and she held Herr Zeller's gaze until he looked away. Only then did she turn her head, addressing Georg with a clean, steady, unafraid look in her eyes.

Maria; "If you'll excuse me, captain… I shell go and look in on the children."

Returning her clean look, Georg bowed courteously, conveying more respect in that gentlemanly gesture than an army of ferocious knights ever could to a woman's virtue and modesty.

Turning about, Maria headed upstairs with her natural feminine grace.

When she was gone, Georg stepped forward and confronted Herr Zeller, looking down at him with barely repressed hostility, as if daring him to give him a reason.

Georg; "I won't be as polite and civil as the lady who was just here,"

He pronounced the word 'lady' with such an impassioned vehemence that it brought a shiver up and down many spines.

Georg; "I'm not going to kindly ask you to leave," his voice oozed venom.

Herr Zeller's eyebrows arched again in mocking challenge. He pursed his lips derisively and turned around. Dozens of eyes followed him to the door, which closed after him with an echoing sound.

Georg took a deep, calming breath and turned to look up at the second floor to where Maria had headed, with a proud smile across his faces. Proud of how she stuck by him, for his children and country, he turned to his guests. Many of them were gathering round him already, good old friends from the navy, congratulating him wholeheartedly for the way he had handled the situation, shaking his hand and patting his back warmly. He didn't take all the credit, as he pointed out to his guests, Maria did her fair share too.

* * *

><p>The Children had all gone to sleep, except Liesl, she was reading, as she couldn't sleep because of being much too excited, Maria told Liesl that she'd check on before she retired for bed herself. After tucking in the little ones, Maria closed the bedroom door, and turned to go back down to the party, she was shocked to find Elizabeth outside the door and waiting for her.<p>

Elizabeth asked Maria if she could have a word with her, and executed Maria along the hall, to the upstairs sitting room. Up on entering, Elizabeth asked Maria to sit, but she didn't, with Elizabeth, Maria always felt uncomfortable in her presents, she always felt better to stand, at least be at eye level with her.

Elizabeth; "well… that little performance you put on was … well very interesting"

Maria; "performance"

Elizabeth; "yes, it was nice how you stood by Georg, like that"

Maria smiles to herself; thinking she'd finally done something to get this woman off her back.

Elizabeth; "well I have to… say that… I'm glad you realise your better off here now, then at that farm"

Maria; "I never said…"

Elizabeth; "oh come on Maria you must admit that you've fallen onto a winner here, I mean coming here having all this wealth and security at your age, what more could a girl wish for, mm"

Maria; "how about to choice her own husband… that she in love with"

Elizabeth; "love, ha, don't make me laugh Maria, that only happens in fairy tales, can't you see that, the only thing that us woman are to men is there… pleasure, personal use, they take it from us until they move on… to someone else."

Maria; "how could you say that, you have a man down stairs that adores you"

Elizabeth; "Alfred, o yes… I know he does,"

Maria; "but… don't you feel the same"

Elizabeth; "I never have"

Maria; "what"

Elizabeth, "you see Maria… before I met Alfred, I fell in love with a handsome, charming wonderful man, gentlemen who promised me the world, and I gave him everything I had, which wasn't much. But if he wanted it, he had it… along with me, and when he …finally got bored, He moved on to someone else, leaving me with nothing, so I made up my mind that… from there on in… I'd look after number one. No matter what"

Maria; "does Alfred know"?

Elizabeth; "yes he does, I told him right after Georg was born, he knows I only married him for his money. He had quit a bit back then, for how young he was, he did quite well starting off in life, but he also knew to keep me and his son, he had to go thrive in life. And he did, so you see Maria… love does only excite in fairy tales".

Maria; "I don't believe that, it must do"

Elizabeth; "and why do say that, mm… have you ever been in love"

Maria stayed quite

Elizabeth; "you have, haven't you,"

Maria hung her head in shame, as if she done something wrong, she couldn't tell this woman of her feelings, she laugh at her just like she has since she stepped thought the door. But it was too late Elizabeth had seen, she wasn't a fool, she could tell how Maria and her son had become close these past weeks, and her grandchildren adored her. It was too much for Elizabeth, she knew the pain that heartache would bring. Even though she became to care for Maria; since seeing her with her family and making them happier than ever, she didn't want Maria to go through what she went though, not even by her own son, and now she had to hurt her, before it went too far.

Elizabeth; "don't tell me you fallen in love with my son, laughing trying to hide the guilt.

Maria looked towards her, with tears starting to fill her eyes, Elizabeth came closer and said, "you poor girl, the problem is Maria, he doesn't feel the same, and he ever will, you see you have nothing to offer him, and you never be anything to him other than a brought whore".

Maria fled from the room in tears, leaving Elizabeth now disgusted with herself for what she done, all of it. Maria couldn't breathe properly everything was closing up around her, she needed air and quick, she didn't want anyone to see the state she was in, so she headed for the back stairs and out though the back door ran towards the gazebo, but she didn't realise that she'd been followed.

* * *

><p>Georg was standing on the terrace, think about to nights advents, the children performance, how grown up they all looked, the dance with Maria how she felt in his arms, how she comforting Herr Zeller like she did, how beautiful she looks.<p>

Georg saw Maria and he didn't like what he saw, so he followed her. When he got to the gazebo, he held off for a moment wondering what was best, leave her or comfort her, he didn't know so he waited a moment. Maria was breaking her heart, shaking, everything had hit home, she was hurt with her family yes, but being here these past though months, she learnt things, how to be a family how to have fun, to talk, and now the worst, but most wonderful feeling was how to fall in love, she had fallen in love with Georg, but did he feel the same, how would she ever know if he did, after what his parents and her family have done.

She felt a touch to her shoulders for comfort and he spoke her name, she turned in to his chest and cried some more, soaking his shirt, she didn't care she just needed to be held to feel safe, and he did that. Georg just held her, rocking her backs and fourths, holding tightly to him. When she started to calm down he asked her what was wrong; and if anyone had hurt her, she lied telling him that the evening had just got to her, protecting his mother, even though she didn't no way. She also didn't want to give Georg a bad impression of her. Georg thought back to his list, lousy liar came to mind, but he wouldn't push. Not why she was like this. So he just held her, hoping it would help her, and when she was ready she would tell him. They sat for a while, until Georg asked her if she was alright and did she want to join the party, she said no and that she was just happy sitting with him, which made him happy to as he too was enjoying it. He stated to talk to her about the children; he knew this would cheer her up.

Until they started to feel the chill, he got up and took his jacket off and put it on Maria shoulders, helping her to her feet and saying they must go back in, not for the party, but because it was getting too cold, Maria excepted and he walked her back with his arm around her shoulders trying to keep her warm, Maria head rested on his shoulders. As they came to the terrace, and before Georg could opened the door, Maria handed his coat back to him and thank him giving him a kiss on his check, this caused him to face her locking their eyes together and bringing them closer and closer, until their lips met it was slow and soft, but before it could turn into a real kiss, they were interrupted with a "aw here you are Georg I v been…" it was Max, Maria shocked at what just happened she Feld, before Georg could stop her.

* * *

><p>Maria passed every one with her head down quickly to get to her room. Liesl was there, which surprised her, "Fraulein what's wrong"?<p>

Maria; "o northing sweet heart, I just…er…"

Liesl; "don't give me that, don't treat me like a child, I'm not stupid, something upset you, and I want to know what",

Maria; well you see… I have these… feelings, feelings Iv… never felt before, Liesl I think I'm in love".

Liels; "that's wonderful, with whom"?

Maria; "your father" a whisper

Liesl; "oh, he will be pleased" being excited

Maria; "why do you say that"?

Liesl; "IV noticed the way he looks at you, and how he brushed Elsa off this evening" with a smile right across her face.

Maria; "that doesn't mean anything" getting upset again

Liesl; "of cause it does", staring to sound worried

Maria; "no Liesl", she was getting angry now.

Liesl; "why" not understanding

Maria; "because I was brought, by your grandparents to be his wife." She snapped.

Liesl; "What" she was flabbergasted she could speak move Maria now had to explain all.

* * *

><p>Liesl was angry and left Maria's room slamming the door right back, Maria was on her tail begging her to calm down, and not do or say anything, but it was too late, before she knew it Liesl was standing in front of her grandparents shouting at how degusted she was, she got everyone's attention now.<p>

* * *

><p>After Maria had left, Georg and max stood talking for a while, Georg; "I er… have these feelings I've never had before not even with Agather",<p>

Max; "then tell her"

Georg; "how can I, she won't believe me, not after… what our families have done."

Max; "you won't know till you…." But was cut off, by the shouting, coming from inside the house;

* * *

><p>Liesl; "How could you, who do you think you are", shouting at the top of her lungs.<p>

Alfred; "Liesl calm down" Georg and max walking in

Liesl; "calm down….calm down, after what you two have done, how do you expect me to calm down, I will never forgive you two for this". Georg knew what Liesl was talking about, with the anger across her face and the worried look on Maria's, he could tell she knew.

Elizabeth; "this doesn't concern you Liesl, so I suggest you, stay out of what doesn't concern you"

Liesl; "oh but it does concern me gran, it concern all of us, after all …you buy a woman for my father to marry", there were the sound of shocked voice from the guest now,

Elizabeth; "Liesl I'm warning you"; stepping closer to the girl.

Liesl; "I don't care about your warnings grandmother, I'm disgusted with you, both of you, I can't even call you my grandparents" Georg steps to Liesl now to calm her down,

Liesl; "get your hands of me, turning towards her father "I can't believe you let this happen" Liesl now heads for outside upset with what gone on. Georg takes one glimpse at Maria, and then turned to go after his daughter.

Elizabeth turns to Maria,

Elizabeth; "pack your things" Maria turns to argue but is cut off by Elizabeth, "pack your things, and return to that farm, you're not wanted here anymore, and make sure you inform your uncle, I want my money back" Maria ran to her room, with tears pouring down her face.

* * *

><p>Georg spots Liels by the gates by the lake; he stood behind her thinking how to get his words out,<p>

Georg; "Liesl"

Liesl; "leave me alone"

Georg; "I can't do that darling, I won't, not till you let me explain"

Liesl turns to her father and allows him to explain it all, about her grandparents buying Maria and why. Her uncle selling her for financial reason, him going to Vienna for help, and coming back with Elsa, to show off they were in some kind of relationship. Everything up to Maria saving his family, and his feelings for her. Liesl asked; if he was in love with Maria, he answered her by saying he didn't know all he knew was he had a feeling he never had before. This made her feel better knowing Elsa wasn't in the picture, and hope there's still a chance between the two. When they came in from outside, they didn't realise how long they been out there the party was over and everyone else seem to of made there way to bed, they did the same.

Leisl wanted to check on Maria and apologise for humiliating her like she did, but her father stopped her by saying let her rest, and that she is probably too tired to go over all this again tonight, Liesl excepted and said she do it first thing tomorrow. But what they didn't know was that Maria was gone.

* * *

><p>OK FIRST OF ALL; I LIKE TO SAY: IF I UPSET PEOPLE WITH THIS STORY THAT I AM SORRY, I HAVE'NT WRITTEN IT OUT VERY WELL, AND ITS NOT COMING OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO, WHICH IS MY FAULT COMPLETELY, BUT THERE ARE VIEWS WHO WANT TO KNOW, WHAT I AM COMING UP WITH, SO I WILL CARRY IT ON FOR YOU, UNLESS YOU TELL ME OTHER WISE. :) :)<p>

NOW I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR MY REVIEWS, AND WONDERFUL IDEAS YOU HAVE GIVEN TO ME, ESPECIALLY TO MY FAITHFUL READER TOONS27. ALL THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT, EVEN THE TRUTHFUL ONES, LOL. I HOPE IV IMPROVED, BUT TRUTHLY I CAN'T SEE IT, BUT HAY I DID SAY I WAS DOING THIS JUST FOR FUN, IT WAS AN IDEA THAT CAME TO ME AND I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT IT DOWN PROPERLEY OR SPELL, LOL.

THERE IS A PART OF THIS CHAPTER I TOOK FROM ANOTHER STORY WITH PERMISSION, AND I JUST LIKE TO POINT THAT OUT AND WHO IT IS, CAUSE I HATE TAKING CREDIT FOR SOMEONE ELSE WORK, AND THAT IS SHY SNOOTLES, WHICH I THINK WAS VERY WELL WRITTER, SO THANK YOU TO YOU, FOR LETTING ME USE PART OF YOUR STORY.

PLEASE DO KEEP REVIEWING I DO LIKE THEM AND ANY IDEAS, LOL

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BETTER. :) :)


	13. TELLING AND SAVING

_**Telling and saving**_

"MARIA, MARIA" shouted Liesl through the Von Trapp house, the family had just sat down for breakfast when they heard Liesl voice.

Georg and the children leapt from their seats to go to Liesl, leaving now two people in the room, who knew what it was all about, Alfred looked across at his wife in disgust, he knew she went too far last night, which was why they had an argument over it, not being able to get through to his wife, he found himself, sleeping in one of the spare room down the hall, not wanting to be anywhere near her. Elizabeth looked up towards him, with the look of guilt and worry in her eyes but keeping her face firm; she lowered her gaze with a shrug of the shoulders and carried on eating, as if it will all right itself.

As Georg and the children got to the foyer, Liesl was already halfway down the stairs still shouting to get someones attention; it did, raising Max and Elsa from their beds and the staff to also wonder what all the commotion was about. Liesl still shouting "she's gone, father, she's gone, all her things, everything," now in tears and her father holding her trying to calm her down, asking who, and when she said "Maria",pain went all though his body. He knew he should have gone to her last night after, he spoke with Liesl, to check on her, but it being late he thought she needed her sleep, he never thought she would leave, at least not without saying goodbye to the children, he thought he would have had a chance to talk with her this morning; it also crossed his mind now, that she didn't feel the same about him. Still holding Liesl in his arms, Max spoke, "Georg", Georg answered with a "not now Max" now guiding Liesl to go into the dining room.

Max; "Georg you need to know, why Maria left last night" Georg turned towards Max with a face of anger, "you knew she's gone" Liesl now looking up towards Max with her face stain in tears. "Yes" said max. "and you never even thought to come and tell me" he was now standing in front of Max's face, Elsa came forward trying to calm him but it was no use, as soon as she interrupted, Georg knew she had known too. He started to shout at both of them, until Max was able to shout back at him "you should go and ask your mother, about Maria leaving". This instantly caught Georg's attention, and with one look towards the dinning room, he headed for it, being followed by his children; friends and staff staying outside the room, knowing they had no right to walk in at this moment, but also wanting to know about Maria, and to see if Georg finally lost his temper with his mother.

As Georg entered he stopped at the head of the table, with everyone standing behind him, he stood staring straight at his mother for a moment, until he spoke;

Georg; "Mother" sounding firm, but also with the hurt and anger in his voice, she never moved, never said a word, just carried on eating. Georg started to move towards her very slow, speaking again

Georg; "Mother, I'm going to ask you this once, and I want an answer from you right now, where is Maria"? No answer came, which made Georg even angrier, she was just about to take a bite of her jammed toast, when Georg snapped, picking up the plate in front of her and slamming it at the far end of the wall. Every one now watching, even Alfred didn't step in this time, he knew this was what Elizabeth needed, to have someone to finally stand up to her once and for all, and who better than her own son. Getting her attention, she stood and looked Georg straight in the eye,

Elizabeth; "How dare you treat me this way, your own mother?" snapping back.

Georg; "Now I have your attention, answer my question" Now in a low but firm voice.

Elizabeth "well… it's how you can see it, she gone, she left last night." said avoiding why she left.

Georg; "I can see that, but why?" he asked

Elizabeth "does it matter?" answering him back

Georg; "of course it matters, I want to know why she left, and you have something to do with it" now gritting his teeth.

Elizabeth; " Me, ah… don't be silly Georg" not being able to think what to say, all her life she had been able to talk her way out of everything, but not this time.

Georg; "you said something to her last night, to make her leave now… what was it?" demanding to know.

Elizabeth; "I asked her to leave, after upsetting Liesl the way she did, I believe it was for the best" Georg looked at her wide eyed and before he started to shout like he did at Max, Liesl came to stand by her father, but talking towards her grandmother, also angry; for her grandmother to use her as the excuse.

Liesl "Me, you sent her away because she upset me, oh no gran, it was you, you and grandfather for what you've done, to father, to us and most of all to Maria"

Elizabeth; "ah Maria" with a laugh.

Liesl "yes Maria, my friend, a sister, and most of all… a mother to me"

This shut Elizabeth up, Georg put an arm around Liesl's shoulders, to show he stood by what she said, and asked his mother one last time.

Georg; "Now… where is she?"

Alfred; "I think she's gone back to the farm Georg, that's where your mother told her to return to" standing from his seat and looking Elizabeth square in the eye. This put a worried sick look on Liesl's face

Liesl; "oh no" she cried out.

Georg "Liesl, what is it" turning towards his daughter.

Liesl "father, I promised not to tell, but I can't'… I can't not say anything… knowing that…what she already been through"

Georg; "Liesl what are you talking about"

Liesl; "her family… her uncle, her cousin there… they're violent towards her, she told me this, one night when we were having our talks"

Alfred; "Liesl are you sure about this? Hans has a good reputation for looking after his family and treating them the best he possible could" now coming around the side of the table, where Georg, Liesl and Elizabeth were all standing.

Liesl answered with a nod, still not knowing how to address her grandfather after last night.

Elizabeth, "ah rubbish" trying to make out that Maria was now a liar.

Liesl; "if it's such rubbish, then why would she cry herself to sleep, shaking, when she told me all this?" Georg took it all in, he always knew Maria had a secret, over the weeks of getting to know one another she held something back, she talked about her parents for what she could remember, but if he ever asked about her life at the farm, she would change the subject quickly, as if it scared her to say something she shouldn't, now he was worried.

He turned to his father to ask where the farm was, who answered with a, "I'll show you". Both men now walking towards the door, to leave the dining room, Max jumping in saying "give me five minutes to get dressed, I'm coming with you", Georg answer him "we haven't got the time, were leaving now"

In the meantime, it all started downing on Elizabeth. Why Maria was happy being here, she could understand the girl now, being with this family, after what has been happening to her. No one just gets on with things so easily, not when they are put in a position like Maria was.

Elizabeth; "oh my God, I didn't know" she caught their attention before they left the room all turning back towards her.

Georg "as for… I don't want you here when I get back" turning towards Elizabeth

Elizabeth; Georg please, I … didn't know, really I didn't" now running after him and following him into the foyer, along with everyone else.

Georg; "I don't care, I don't want your excuses, what you did to that woman at the beginning was out of line, but to treat her the way you did in this house… my house… you'd gone too far, now pack your things and get out of my house, and don't step your foot near here again". With that he headed for the door, being followed by his father, and Max who was still wearing his spotty red night clothes and a green morning gown.

* * *

><p>Maria woke to the sound of a voice she knew too well and cringed at it. After she returned from the villa she headed to the farm, not having anywhere else to go, she feel asleep in the barn, not wanting to wake anyone after it being so late. It was her cousin Danny.<p>

Danny; "well, well, well, what do we have here" lifting her of the floor that was covered in hay, she needed time to adjust to her surroundings and when she did, she finally spoke

Maria; "Danny, I er… I must have fallen asleep"

Danny; "What are you doing here anyhow, you should be down at that new fancy house… my dad told me about it, don't tell me, the future husband got tired of you already" still holding his grip on her upper arms

Maria "no, it… it isn't like that, I just aren't needed anymore"

Danny; "ah, so he did get tired of you, can't say I blame him, wait till my father knows you're back" now dragging her from the barn.

Maria; "wait, please, let go of me, I can go myself" Maria now trying to get out from his grip, Danny dragged her up to the house. Before she knew it she was dragged through the door, and placed in front of her uncle and aunt.

They took one look at Maria wondering what was going on, Maria noticed nothing had changed, her aunt was still going through the wars, but this time the signs were visible on her face.

Aderline: "Maria" looking at her, with a questioning look of what she was doing here.

Hans; "what you are doing here" shocked to see her back.

Maria; "I've… been sent… back" she stammered

Danny; "he got bored of her" with a huge grin on his face and laughing.

Hans; "sent you back" rising from his chair, and now walking towards her, and standing right in front of her face.

Maria; "yes, I'm not…. needed anymore" not knowing of what to answer him.

Hans; "what do you mean not needed, wait a minute… if they think they are having their money back, they must be mistaken. They are not having you for weeks on end, doing what they want with you, then sending you back here.

Maria; "well… the baroness wants it back, she told me to tell you before I left last night" starting to shake

Hans; "what have you done?" sounding nasty.

Maria; "nothing I only, I...I" stammering.

Hans: "well?" demanding to no.

Maria; "I… upset one of the children… last night, I was told to leave" lowering her head in shame.

Aderline; "Maria that's not like you, you love children" but was silenced by a look from Hans.

Hans; "what did you do" he spat in her face

Maria "I told the eldest, the truth… about you selling me" shaking and knew what was coming.

Hans "you did what?" and with that a hand came straight to Maria's face knocking her to the wall, where she steadied herself for the next blows to come at her.

* * *

><p>Georg drove as fast as he never had in his life up the roads and threw the lanes to the farm, as he pulled up outside, he could hear the screaming coming from the house, it was a woman's voice shouting "stop it, you will kill her". He wasted no time, getting out of the car and bounded into the house, followed by his father and Max.<p>

Up on entering the farm house, the first thing Georg saw was Aderline screaming and being held back by Danny, Georg looked past them and saw Hans bent over and beating Maria who was lying on the floor curled up, trying to protect herself. Georg quickly passed Aderline and Danny and went towards Hans. With one kick to Hans face he sent Hans flying across the room, away from Maria, as Georg was just about to check on her, Hans came at him with his fist, but Georg was ready and that now put both men into a fight. Meanwhile Danny, seeing this, let go of Aderline, and went to help his father, but Max grabbed him from behind. Danny turned quickly swinging his fist at Max and belted him in the nose, knocking Max off balance, Alfred then swung a punch, that caused Danny to fall to the floor, and giving him a look not to get up. As soon as Aderline was let go of, she ran to where Maria was lying, scooping her up in her arms, crying how sorry she was that she let Hans do any of this to her.

The fight was coming to an end when Georg, gave Hans one quick punch, knocking Hans out. As soon as he knew he wouldn't get up, her turned to where he left Maria, what he saw now brought tears to his eyes, he couldn't bear to see her like this, she was badly hurt and he blamed himself for it. He walked over to them and knelt on the floor beside the two women; he looked at Aderline and could see she too had been beaten, but not today. Georg made a move to take Maria from Aderline's arms, Aderline looked up, to see it was Georg. As Georg moved Maria he heard her whimp in pain. He thanked god she was still alive, but needed a doctor and quick. Georg rose gently with Maria still in his arms careful not to hurt her, but as hard as she tried he could hear her soft whimpers. He headed for the door, saying he needed to get her to the doctor and quick. Max turned to him, holding his now broken nose and said "what about these two", pointing towards the men. He answered him quickly, "I don't care, Maria is my concern at the moment" and with that he walked out of the house carrying Maria to the car.

Alfred helped Georg in to the back of the car, and jumped in the driver's seat, Max was just getting into the passenger side, as Aderline came running out of the house begging to go with them, and that she wanted to be with Maria, making sure she will be alright. Georg agreed; Aderline jumped into the car, the side of Max. Alfred started the car and drove to the hospital as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU ALL FOR MY REVIEWS TO THE LAST CHAPTER.<p>

I ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY PEN PAL,_** AUGUZZTE**_,

WHO HAS BEEN SO KIND TO GO OVER MY CHAPTERS HERE ON IN AND CHECK THEM, BEFORE I PUBLISH,

SO THANK YOU. :) :) :) :)

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE: :) :)


	14. Weakness and Strength

_**Weakness and strength**_

As Max and Alfred arrived back at the villa, they were bombarded with questions from Elsa and the children about Maria and their father, and also uncle's Max nose. They answered some things leaving out the dramatic advents while leading them back into the house; Liesl didn't believe any of it. Alfred told the children to go and play, while the adults relax for a bit, they did. Alfred, Max, Elsa and Liesl all headed for the sitting room, upon entering Alfred wasn't at all shocked to see his wife there, in all the years he known her, she would never do what anyone said. He walked towards the drinks cabinet pouring a drink, and waited till everyone was seated to explain, about Maria, Georg and their whereabouts. Elizabeth started to speak:

Elizabeth: "how is she?" concerned for Maria

Alfred: "why do you care?" in a low but angry voice

Elizabeth: "Alfred, please, tell me" she snapped

Alfred: "why should I tell you?" he snapped back

Elizabeth: "I care for the girl" with sympathy in her voice

Alfred: "care… you only care for yourself Elizabeth" raising his voice

Elizabeth: "I deserved that" lowering her head in shame

Alfred: "you deserve a lot more" walking towards her

Liesl interrupted the two, walking between them and with a "please", then turning to her grandfather, asking him to explain. He and Max started to explain everything, right up to when they left the hospital, they said, the doctor wanted to keep an eye on Maria for a couple of days, due to her injures and her being very weak. Georg was saying her, along with her aunt, but what they all didn't know was outside the door, were Liesl's siblings, they heard everything, and were now scared of losing Maria, the little ones were in tears. The children quickly made their way to Liesl's room, and waited for her to comfort them, like she always did before Maria arrived, which wasn't long and as she entered and saw her siblings, she walked over to the bed which three were already on, waved for the others to join, and then they all curled up together on the bed, just as they did when their mother had died, not speaking just holding each other tight, waiting for news.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Georg sat at the side of Maria's bed; she'd been waking and falling back off to sleep. She had some bruises on her face, but not as bad as on her stomach and back. She hadn't got any broken bones, but these were still painful, the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her, with her being weak and going through a terrible deal, physically and mentally. Aderline sat on the other side of the bed, looking completely guilty.<p>

Aderline: "I'd never forgive myself, if anything had happened to her" she said out of the blue, Georg looked at her, then back at Maria. Aderline continued;

Aderline: "Maria has always been like a daughter to me, but one I couldn't protect, as much as I wanted"

Georg: "why didn't you leave him, when all this started?"

Aderline: "and where would I have gone? I had nothing, no friends, no family, no money, nothing, he would have found us anyway, brought us back, or worse"

Georg: "why didn't you go to the police?"

Aderline: "because, they would never listen, Hans had friends there, and on top of that he was known for looking after his family well"

Georg: "you could have shown them the marks"

Aderline: "I was scared"

Georg left it at that, understanding that the woman was afraid, and also alone. Maria started to wake, tossing and trying to get comfortable, Georg and her aunt got from their seats quickly to try and help, Maria asked for a drink of water and Aderline went to get it. Maria tried to ask some questions, but the captain just kept saying not to worry and that she was safe. Maria now sitting halfway up against the pillows, noticed Georg face- he had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek bone, he was now sitting on the side of the bed, but still fussing with the pillows and blankets. Maria raised her hand to his cheek and asked what had happened, Georg took her hand from his cheek, and tenderly kissed the palm, saying he had an argument with a door, but smiling. Maria knowing she wasn't going get any sense out of him, shook her head, looking up at the ceiling and then back at Georg with a smile. Aderline returned with the water and asked Maria how she felt, Maria said: "sore, with a bit of pain." The painkillers the doctor had given her had helped a lot.

The three sat for a while in silence, Maria not feeling like going back to sleep, sat thinking, she wanted some question answered and now.

Maria: "where are they?" grabbing Georg and her aunt's attention

Georg "who?" knowing who she was talking about, but trying to avoid the subject, he thought she'd been though enough for one day instead of worrying over Hans and Danny. Maria knowing full well what Georg was playing, turned to her aunt.

Maria: "well?"

Aderline looked at Maria and then at Georg not knowing what to do or even say, she agreed with the captain, she too didn't want Maria worrying over them, but she also understood that if it was her, she wanted to know.

Aderline: "back at the farm"

Maria: "mmm" she lay back, with now the look of worry all the way across her face, as if scared that they might come back and finish the job. Georg took hold of Maria's hand, she looked towards him, and looking into each other's eye's Georg said:

Georg "don't you worry about them, I promise you, no one… is ever going to hurt you again" giving her hand a squeeze.

Aderline watched the two, she could tell there was something between the two, and hoped that what ever happened, the two would be very happy.

* * *

><p>In the couple of days that passed, Georg stayed with Maria all the time while at the hospital refusing to leave, so Max or Alfred brought him a new change of clothes, and also picked Aderline up at night taking her to the villa to rest, but bringing her back in the morning. One morning Aderline walked in with her hands fall along with Max, there were flowers, balloons, chocolates, get well cards from everyone at the villa, but the one thing that really hit Maria's heart was the children, they all made their own get-well cards, pictures and even clay modals of the Untersberg, one of the things she loved very much. Maria ended up with tears in her eyes, but with a comforting hug and a few words from Georg they were soon gone.<p>

Maria have been in hospital for five days that morning when the doctor came to check her over, he was happy to give her the good news, the news that she'd been begging for since she first woke, he discharged her, but under conditions she is to take it very easy, and with a nod from Maria, and firm answer from the captain saying "I can guarantee she will, even if I have to lock her in her room" which now caused Maria to look at the captain wide eyed to see if he was joking, this caused the doctor to laugh and then left the room. Georg watched the doctor leave and then turned back to Maria, who was still staring at him, Georg gave her a smile, and then said,

Georg: "I won't… as long as you are good" winking at her

Maria: "you wouldn't dare" crossing her arms in front of her playfully

Georg: "don't bet on that. I don't intend ending with you coming back here, so you will do what you're told, do you understand ,Fraulein?" serious but also playfully back.

Maria: "yes sir" she saluted him, with a smile.

Georg; "mm"

They started collecting the things,to be ready to leave as soon as Max and Aderline arrived. When they did, they were very happy that Maria had been discharged, so they headed back to the villa happily. As soon as they arrived, Maria was helped out of the car by Georg. She heard singing and she knew straight away who it was. The children. They were round the back singing "My favourite things". Maria couldn't help it she needed to see them and quick; she walked as quickly as she could to the front doors, down the stairs, through the foyer and out the back door, being followed by Georg, Max and Aderline. When Maria got on the terrace she watched the children for a moment, noticing how sad they looked and sounded. Elsa, Alfred and Elizabeth had not noticed Maria yet, not till she started to join the children in song, and started to walk towards them. The children saw her, and ran towards Maria, still singing they all embraced, laughing, pulling faces, Maria tickling the little ones, and all still singing.

Everybody had made their way around the table now on the terrace. Alfred and Elsa had raised quick from their seats to welcome Maria back, Elizabeth didn't dare to move or even speak, she could see the faded bruises still on Maria's face, and it made her sick to think this was all her fault. Maria noticed Elizabeth staring at her, and Georg too engrossed with the children didn't even know his mother was there till Maria spoke:

Maria: "is there something wrong baroness?" Georg now moving towards Maria speaking;

Georg; "I thought I told you to leave" Maria turned to Georg as he was just about to pass her grabbing his upper arm to stop him going any further.

Elizabeth: "yes you did… I just wanted to apologise to Maria… for everything I did and said to you" while rising from her seat and walking towards Maria standing in front of her, with tears now forming in her eyes.

Georg: "I told you the other day…" Maria stopped him by squeezing his hand

Maria: "apology accepted, baroness" but saying it, standing tall, and with grace.

Maria: "now, who wants to have some.." turning towards the children, but now she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm and turning her round;

Georg: "you… are supposed to be taking it easy" putting his hands on her shoulders

Maria: "oh captain… I've taken it easy for five days…I don't think I need any more rest" Maria looking up playfully like she did back in the hospital, the children all catching on quick, with knowing her game, it was what she always used to get her own way.

Georg: "are you disobeying me… again, Faurlein"? Saying firm; also trying to hold back a smile; that was creeping up on his face.

Maria: "me? Never" now mocking him

Georg: "good… because I still stick to what I said back in that hospital, and if I have to lock you up, till I know you are fit and healthy… I will do just that" standing in front of her now very close, raising his hand and touching the end of her nose with his finger, causing them to smile and the children to giggle. Maria knew that this time she'd lost, but it wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>WELL ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR MY REVIEWS, LOVE THEM<p>

THANK YOU TO MY PEN PA,L WHO HAS CHANGE THE NAME ON HER,E TO INDIGIGIRL FOR CORRECTING ME ONCE AGAIN :) :) :) :)

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE, :) :)

AND PLEASE DO KEEP REVIEWING AND GIVING ME YOUR IDEAS, I'LL TRY AND MAKE THEM GOOD. :) :) :) :)


	15. SPOILING

_**Spoiling**_

The sun was shining though the curtains, and Maria was having a beautiful dream. _'She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, and now standing at the bottom of the aisle, she looked at her bridesmaids: how beautiful they were, she never thought any of this would happen to her, she smiled to her maid of honour when she handed her, her bouquet of flowers, she smelt at them, and thought how beautiful. Then her eyes started to travel up to the top of the aisle, to the man of her dreams, he was dressed in his naval uniform, and just as she was about to walk towards him'_, she was cut off with a knock on the door, and a "fraulein". Maria sat up in bed and told to come in, whoever it was. The door opened and there stood the captain, with a tray full of food for Maria, who gave a smile. The captain carried the tray towards the bed and placed it on Maria's lap, which she was still covered with the duvet. He pulled up a chair and sat at the side of her, Maria started to talk:

Maria: "what did I do to deserve this" looking at a tray of food, cup of tea, and a tiny vase of edelweiss.

Georg: "oh … nothing really, I just believe you deserve it… that's all." Giving Maria her favourite boyish smile. It always made her go weak at the knees, and she felt he knew it, as it was happening a lot more of late.

Maria: "well thank you… it all look so delicious, but er… I don't think I'll be able to eat it all by myself"

Georg: "well, eat what you can"

Maria: "help me" she said while patting the other side of the bed, offering him to come sit with her. Looking at her Georg got up and walked around the other side of the bed, stopping to remove his jacket, placing it on another chair in the corner, and placing himself on top of the bed covers, getting comfortable and lying next to her.

While helping each other with the food on the tray, they both talked about anything and everything, Georg talked about when he was a boy, and how he used to play tricks on his governess', knowing were his children got it from. He talked about Agathe, and how they were introduced to one another, he also talked a bit about his time in the navy. Maria spoke about her parents and what she remembered about them, which wasn't much, she also spoke about her childhood, but left out the violent parts, she told Georg how she loved to go to the Untersberg, to play in the meadow and to climb trees, that was her fun and escape. They got carried away with one another and their stories so much that they didn't realise, it was nearly time for dinner, and were all so surprised that no one came and interrupted them. The captain took the tray from Maria, and left her to get ready.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone decided to go outside, the adults, including Liesl, sat on the terrace having small talk and watching the children play tag. It was Liesl who noticed the way her uncle Max was looking and acting, for days he's been like a long lost puppy in a dream, she knew there was something so she decided to come out and ask him:<p>

Liesl: "Uncle Max"

Max: "yes Liesl"

Liesl: "are you alright?" Max just stared at her, as if to say "_what are you talking about_"

Liesl: "it's just that well you've not really been yourself lately" this now got everyones attention around the table, and they were now waiting for Max to answer.

Max: "yes of course Liesl, I'm fine, I think you've been… having your head in those books again, at times I can't tell who's the worse: you or Brigitta" lying through his teeth, and trying somehow to change the subject, which Georg picked up on straight away.

Georg: "actually Max, you do look a little different, er… is there… something you like to share with us?" sounding teasing.

That was it, the man couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to spill it, so rising from his seat and standing between Elsa and Aderline he spoke:

Max: "well actually there is something I wanted to tell you all"

Georg: "I knew it" sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms, and placing his leg over his over, with a big cheesy grin on his face. Maria couldn't help but smile, when she saw Georg's expression, he loved getting things out of people, especially things they didn't want out yet.

Max "well you see…er, I don't know how to tell you all this, you see I er… asked this wonderful lady here to marry me, the other night" everyone started to look at the woman he was standing between wondering which woman, except for Georg.

His grin was wiped from his face and he now moved to sit in a straight position, he' d hoped that he would of be the one making that kind of announcement, but has been holding of till he could find out how Maria really felt. It was only when he heard Max say 'and she accepted', that Georg came back from his thoughts. Everyone was now congratulating Max and Elsa with hugs and kisses, and well wishes, the children saw the commotion and ran towards the terrace asking what was going on, and being told by Maria, they too flew at Max and Elsa with hugs.

Georg rose from his seat to congratulate the new couple on their future, but Max had noticed the hurt look in his eyes. Max then explained that he and Elsa didn't want to mention anything just yet, after what Maria had gone through, but Maria said it was silly and this is just what she needed, happy news, to cheer her up. The children suggested they wanted to make a cake to congratulate them and Maria said she would help, along with her aunt Aderline they headed for the kitchen. Georg turned and went down to the lake, by the gates looking out, which Max saw, they never really finished their conversation the night of the party, and thought that maybe now would be a good time. He excused from Elsa leaving her with Georg's parents, and headed towards Georg for a chat. He stood alongside him looking out to the lake wondering how to start.

Max: "I'm sorry Georg" the captain now turning to look at him, in wonder.

Max: "I'm sorry for making that announcement just now"

Georg: "oh Max, don't you dare apologise for something like that" now both men walking along the lake.

Max: "well I am, I know you er…. Wanted it to be you;" stopping Georg in his tracks.

Max: "I saw the look on your face just now, you still have the same feelings for her, don't you?" as the men started walking again.

Georg: "No Max, I don't still have the same feelings for her"

Max: "oh Georg please, you can't….." but was cut off

Georg: "I don't just have feelings Max, I love her, I know I love her, I've loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her, but I didn't know it… at the time, but the more I got to know her, spend time with her, I… I've learnt it, I worship her and if there's ever a chance for us being together, I'll always treasure her"

Max "then go and tell her"

Georg: "no… not right now, it's not the time"

Max "and when will be the time Georg?" they stood in silence for a moment, the captain staring back at the house, they decided to head back. While walking back Georg asked Max if he'd planed anything nice for him and Elsa, which Max answered with a yes: after dinner he's cosseting her by taking her to the theatre, which she will love. Both men agreed, and laughing and smiling headed back to sit out on the terrace, and also listen to the noise coming from inside the house, the kitchen.

Dinner had passed splendidly and the new couple loved their desert from the children with the help of Maria and her aunt of course. It was now the children's bed time, and Aderline said she would put them to bed, but the little ones weren't happy with that, they wanted father and Maria to tuck them in. Not being able to refuse, they agreed, and followed them up five minutes after they went up. After tucking them in, the captain stopped Maria outside the door to ask, if she liked to go out tomorrow night for a meal, just the two of them, she answered saying she would love to, with a bright smile on her face, they decided to head back down stairs to join Leisl and Georg's Parents.

* * *

><p>The following evening came quickly, and after the captain handed a white rose and told Maria she looked lovely, they were heading for the door, with eyes from every door and corner of the house.<p>

They travelled down through some lanes, which puzzled Maria, but she was happy to be able to look at the stars, the roof being down off the car. When the car stopped, Maria was surprised to find they were in a field, she looked towards Georg confused, and he just smiled at her. Georg got out of the car, went round to help Maria out, and walked down a little path, through some trees and into a field, Maria knew where she was straight away, it was one of the fields she played in when she was younger, and brought the children and the captain up on one of their picnics weeks ago, it was the best view of the Untersberg.

Georg led her over to a tree, which when they got there had a blanket, picnic basket, Champagne and a lantern yet to be lit under it. Georg took one look towards Maria and saw that she was glowing, and all he knew was that he was falling in love with her even more every second. They sat on the blanket next to one another, Georg lit the lantern, and then started to open the bottle of Champagne. He poured drinks for him and Maria. Maria started to get some of the things out of the basket, but Georg stopped her insisting he will do it. She didn't argue, knowing this was his treat to her so she just sat back and let him get on with it.

Maria: "this is really lovely Georg…thank you"

Georg: "think nothing of it, I wanted to do this, spend time with you, not be interrupted by children, parents and mostly Max" causing Maria to giggle.

Maria; "well, still… thank you" kissing his cheek.

Georg: "you're welcome" now staring her in the eyes, till she turned away.

After finishing up the food that was packed, they both sat back against the tree, taking in the view and talking about anything that came to mind. Maria shivered from a chill that had come, Georg noticed and put his arm around her shoulders, she didn't mind, she liked the warm, but most of all she liked the feeling of being safe when she was with him. She looked towards him, took him all in wondering why he would do this all for her, how he'd saved her from her uncle, stayed with her at the hospital, being so kind towards her. Georg felt her stare and turned towards her making their eyes lock. She felt him coming closer and closer, and then they kissed.

There was all thoughts going through Maria's head, how lovely it felt, how lovely it was to be held and kissed by a man she was in love with, but then a thought hit her, did he feel the same or was this all just because of the reason she was brought to him in the first place?. A thought of what his mother said came to her, she would always be a brought whore to him. Did he really think that of her, is this what this was all about, is that why he done all of this, for his pleasure?

She stopped the kiss quickly, turning away slightly, Georg sensed her unease, and quickly removed his arm from her shoulder, he didn't want to upset her, scare her in anyway, he just wanted to make her feel special. To break the ice Georg decided it was time to head back and mentioned it to her, she accepted, grateful that he broke the tension and did not question her. So they packed everything up and headed back to the villa.

* * *

><p>On the way back the drive was silent between the two, neither knew what to say, and the only words that where going around in Maria's head was, "brought whore", even though Elizabeth had apologised, the words were still there, hitting her. She was wondering if he could ever love her. When they arrived back to the villa, Maria excused herself, saying she needed some sleep. Just as she got to the third step, Georg's voice stopped her, "Maria" she turned to him,<p>

Georg; "I'm sorry about earlier, I…" he was cut off by Maria

Maria; "it's alright, I …I just need some time, to… to get my head around things" shaking a little as she spoke.

Georg "yes" she turned to resume her climbing, but stopped again when she heard him speak, "Maria" and turned back again

Georg: "I meant what I said the other week, if you ever need anything or wanted to know anything, all you got to do is ask". Maria gave him a small smile and turned to go to her room. Leaving Georg now in his own thoughts to wonder if she does, or ever will, have feelings for him.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS :) :), AND THANK YOU TOO INDIGIGIRL FOR CORRECTING ME AGAIN :) :)<p> 


	16. CONFESSIONS

_** Confessions**_

Georg woke with a banging headache, he hadn't slept well at all; he kept thinking, wondering what he'd done wrong; everything was going well between them, they were getting on really well, they'd become closer than he ever thought possible.

_**He looked back at her time in hospital, He remembered how he loved looking after her, even though she wasn't the best patient, she didn't like hospitals, and he had to find out the hard way, yes she was in pain mentally and physically over the attack, but the hospital was making her worse, her moods were out of hand, and he was the one on the wrong end of it; he laugh and saying to himself 'yes she has a very strong temper, when she can't get her own way'. Georg remember the third day in there, Maria had manage to get out of bed and pushed herself so hard to walk around the room, just to show the doctor, she was fit for the off, she even told him she was perfectly fine, but the doctor could see though her straight away and while leaving the room, and saying, "no a few more days" Georg laugh he could see she was already forming her own escape route before the doctor had closed the door completely. Georg decided to cheer her up a bit, so he decided to lighten the mood for the rest of the days there, he told her his silly jokes, and stories of what he got up to in his younger days at sea, leaving out some miner things, like what signal men got up to. It helped, but there was only so much she could take. One evening he asked Aderline that when she come back the following mornings to bring some books, and even any sewing material, just to keep Maria busy, and take her mind off where she was**_. Georg went back to thinking what he did wrong,

Had he come on to strong, was he moving too fast, or did Maria just not feel the same. He sat on his bed a moment, wondering what to do, **he knew**, just like she said she needs time, so he now decided to keep his distance and hoped that in her own good time Maria will come to him. He decided to get ready, and headed for the bathroom, but still deep in thought on now how to act.

* * *

><p>The breakfast table was buzzing; with the conversation of question on Max and Elsa and there big day, but they answered with a "we haven't really thought about anything just yet". The children still kept on with the question, making the adults laugh, except for two. Maria was pushing the food around on her plate. She was too deep in thought about last night, to see or hear anything else. Georg was getting on with his breakfast, but he too was in deep thought, he'd noticed since Maria sat down to the table she hadn't said a word, and knew this was not her, since the day he met her she always been cheery, outgoing, outspoken, but why not now, what has he done to her, it all kept going round and round in his head, oh he knew he was going suffer a bagging headache by the end of the day.<p>

Maria felt how dry her throat was. She quickly reached for her glass of water, and she unconsciously let her eyes find the man sitting across from her, and then it happened.

The Captain had been looking at her, watching her. Trying to understand why she was acting so unlike herself, sitting quietly in her chair and hardly touching her food. Maria couldn't tear her eyes away. They were glued. His eyes were warm and questioning, willing her to tell him something. Maria felt at ease looking into his eyes. She felt-safe. It was comfortable, and she temporarily forgot what was troubling her. Maria smiled slightly. He smiled back. His smile made something snap in Maria and she looked away.

Gretl then spoke up and asked her father and Maria how their night was, there was silence to the table with heads turning into both their directions, they didn't know what to say, but both trying not to bring too much attention to the subject, quickly answered "lovely, thank you". Then the rest of the question came, where did they go, what did they do, wasn't it too cold for picnics at night…and so on, this brought both Georg and Maria away from their thoughts for a while answering the children's questions the best they could, but as they did the tension was not un noticed by the adults or Liesl.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Maria was sitting in the living room in a daze, she never noticed the figure that just walked in the room until they put a hand to her shoulder, she jumped a bit at the touch. "Are you alright my dear?" said Elizabeth. The last person Maria was expecting to ask about her wellbeing, ok Elizabeth apologized but the words and hurt was still there, and she put them there. "Yes, of cause, why do ask" said Maria. "Well you been off in your own little world all day" now going to sit on the couch just opposite Maria, "and I'm starting to worry why?" Maria sat there dumbstruck at first, was she hearing right Elizabeth worried about her, she couldn't believe it. "Well I'm just deep in thought, that's all" answered Maria, not wanting to give anything a way. Elizabeth now learnt something about this girl, yes she was very outspoken when she wanted to be, but when she didn't want to reveal anything about her feeling, she closed up, "how did Liesl do it", Elizabeth said to herself, still watching Maria now tensing up as if she wanted to run for her life, "how did Liesl get her confess all". She said to herself again.<p>

Then it hit her, boys, if there was one thing Elizabeth did know about Liesl that everything had to with boys, she always had that dreamy look about her, where ever she was, the dining room table, the garden, looking out her bedroom window, or just even walking down the street, you could tell the dreamy look was all about boys, love and thought back to the night of the party, she started to feel bad again for how she went at Maria, but she didn't want the girl to get hurt, she started to think of Maria as the daughter she never had, and that meant looking out for her, even if at the time it was the wrong way. Elizabeth got up from the couch and went sit on the other next to Maria, and then started her conversation:

Elizabeth started: "I was eighteen when I met him" Maria looking up and now paying attention to the carried on: "at first I thought… I was being silly, a school girls crush and all that, but when he started to pay attention to me…and only me, that was it, I was taken of guard, every time I see him I go weak at the knees, I shake all over when I see him, I'd even stutter if I spoke to him. And then one day he kissed me, and I felt like I was… floating on air, that northing could touch me. He was er… strapped for cash, one evening when we went out, he told me that we over spent more than he thought we would, I said I'd get the bill, I should of seen it right there and then, he didn't even offer to pay for half, but I let it pass, being so in love", Elizabeth now laughed at herself, "but after their tenth time… you'd click in.. wouldn't you, but no not me.

I had friends telling me he was no good… but I wouldn't listen, I was to struck, and a dam fool, we'd spent a couple of nights together, half way thought our relationship… and then it happened" Elizabeth took a deep breath, knowing she never went this far in her life, never telling anyone not even her husband, why has she always been so hurtful to others, but what she didn't know there, now were two people outside the door, listening on every word.

"when I told him, he laugh at me, he called me a whore, cheap, easy, I was in floods of tears, I didn't know what to do, I just stood there took what he said, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me" Elizabeth now in tears, "to get rid of it, but I couldn't, I couldn't," Maria now placing her arm around Elizabeth shoulders to comfort her, "It wasn't my way, Elizabeth now crying hard and shaking as she spoke, I could never do anything like that" "like what?" asked Maria, Elizabeth now turned towards her looking into Maria eyes "to have an abortion" Elizabeth was now in floods of tears, Maria just stared at her not knowing what to say, but held her tight still comforting her. Elizabeth broke the silence, "two weeks later I saw him out with someone else, it upset me so much that when I returned home, I…I….started to…oh god Maria… I had a miscarriage". Maria now understood, why Elizabeth laughs at the word love.

She'd been hurt, not just used, and chucked a side, but she also lost something very special, a part of her and it tore at her for years. Elizabeth quickly grabbed Maria hand and pulled it to her rest on her knee, so she was holding it tight, and now looking at her and said "Maria, forgive me please, forgive me… for what I said to you the night of the party, not just telling you to leave, but also before that, he'd never think of you like that, EVER. I was just being mean and selfish, I wanted to hurt you because, I could see, that you were getting something I've always longed for." "But you have that with Alfred… he really does worship you, you know" said Maria. "Yes I know… and I could never understand why, I haven't really been a good wife to him… have I?" said Elizabeth. "Maybe not, but he's never pushed you a way, has he" Maria spoke again Elizabeth shook her head and saying a very fait "no". The ladies now catching the shadows in the door, and looking up saw Alfred and Georg standing there.

Alfred walked towards Elizabeth and Maria and with his arms out in front of him, motioned for Elizabeth to be in them. Feeling they should be left alone, Maria stood from her seat and walked over Georg, now standing next to him and turning back to look at the couple hold onto each other for dear life, they both smiled, and both turned to leave, to leave them alone.

* * *

><p>Georg and Maria were now sitting on the stairs watching the sitting room door making sure, that no one would interrupt his parents well they have their heart to heart, which was very long overdue. Georg broke the silence, "you know you really… don't have to sit with me… if you rather be somewhere else" just trying make small talk with little shake in his voice, not knowing how to act. "it's alright, I really don't mind, I'd rather be hear after what you mother just said, just In case, thing's er… get a bit heated between the two" said Maria with a quick glance and smile, which he returned.<p>

They remade just sitting there for a moment until, "how did you, do it?" asked Georg. Maria looked towards him a little confused; he helped her out by finishing "my mother, how did you… get her… to… come out with all that". "I don't know really, she just started and I listened" said Maria. "Yes, one of your… many… talents you have" said Georg trying to find the words. "I guess she just needed someone to talk too" answered Maria. "And you are very easy to talk too; I wish I had that talent." Replied grog; staring ahead. "You do" answered Maria "do I?" he asked, "yes" she said now looking at her hands in her lap. "Then why do I feel… I can't get you to open up to me?" he questioned. "Maybe the moment never seemed right" she answered. "Is the moment right now?" he asked "maybe, it all depends on what you want to know" she said. Not really wanting to just come out with her feeling but really didn't want to push him away.

"What did she say, too you the night of the party?" he asked, but now scared of pushing her.

"Georg, you have to remember that night, was very tense for all of us… and your mother just opened up to a part of her past that that she carried with her… all her life" her voice sounding worried to what she was about to reveal.

"Does that mean you not ready to tell me?" he asked trying to sound playful, but showing he wanted an answer.

"Promise me you won't lose your temper with her, not now, not ever" he stared a head for a moment then answered.

"For you" he paused and looked at her catching her eye, "I promise" he finished. Maria believing him, started,

"Well she… started a part of her story that night, but she never went few that kind of emotion, she held that in, she told me she didn't believe in love and it could never exist. I think she could read right though me, she knew… what I was feeling… and to hurt me she played on that" Georg tensed now knowing that what she was about to say was not good, but he tried to relax for her, he promised and he was determined to keep that promise, Maria noticed this, and pause before she saw him relax again, but only a bit, she turned slightly towards him and said, "Will you keep you promise?"

Georg looked towards her and answered "whatever promise I make to you, I will always keep" she believed him and it made her continue, "she said… that I will…er…I will always be… nothing but a… brought whore to you" she said shaking and shuddering the words. Georg grit his teeth, and his hand and come in to tight fists, the only thing that was going through his mind now to calm him was he'd promised, he promised her, he do whatever she asked and that was calming even though, the feeling was going though him to lash out, he'd never hit a woman in his life and never wanted to, but he did right now and his own mother. Maria sat quite taking in his reaction, and she so wanted to reach out and grab his hands to calm him, but she didn't she just watched.

Georg turned towards her now and raising his hand to cup her cheek, to look in her eyes to make her believe what he was about to say, "Maria, the one thing you will never be to me… is a brought whore, your much more than that to me, you came into my home against you own will… and mine, but from the moment you did, you lit it up, you saved me, my children and now my parents, against all the hurt you were going though, you still thought to put others first before yourself, and you see", he started to tremble shake a little now" I…er I… for that… I found myself falling in love with you, just for you, just for who you are;" tears were starting to show in Maria eyes, she was going to hear what she wanted from a man she too fell in with. "a strong loving caring beautiful woman, who I want by my side for the rest of my life, if you have me" there were tears now falling down Maria's cheeks, and Georg now with both hands started to wipe them away softly. Maria answered him, "Oh…thank god… I thought…last night… I though I'd lost you… oh… I… of cause I'll have you".

And with that she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. When Maria moved away, they both locked eyes and then they both moved in closer and kissed, both knowing now how they feel for one another, there were no more worries or thoughts about started to kiss away her tears, and whispered to her and asked "Maria, will you marry me". She moved away slightly to look him in the eyes and said "On one condition, captain" he looked at her with his eyebrows raised, now wondering what this condition was, and she told him, "only if the children are happy for me to be their new mother" he smiled to himself knowing how his children felt about her, and just before he kissed her again.

There came a sound above them, "That a yes" it was Liesl voice, with giggles following. They were both caught off guard and turned to see; seven very happy faces peering over the banister and looking down at them smiling. Knowing now that every one of his children; was happy with the fact of Maria becoming a part of the family. He turned Maria back to face him and said "I take that as yes then fraulein?" and she answered with a "yes captain". Ending it with a sealed kiss, and the children; now cheering and dancing around celebrating like crazy above.

* * *

><p>OKAY. THAT'S IT, HOPE YOU LIKE THE END, THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS AND HELP, TO EVERYONE WITH THIS I REALLY AM GRATEFUL.<p>

THANKS TO ONE OF MY NEW PEN PAL FOR CHECKING OVER THE SPELLING FOR THE LAST CHAPTER CHAPTER, I REALLY AM GRATEFUL (I LOVED YOUR TINKER ... STORY, I WILL STILL KEEP TELLING YOU THAT) LOL.

IF SOME ONE WANTS TO DO A BETTER JOB TO THIS, THEN PLEASE DO, AS I SAID BEFORE I KNOW I'M NO GOOD, JUST WANTED TO TRY IT OUT.

ANY WAYS HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT EASTER BREAK.

:) :) :) :)

AND HOPE TO SEE MANY MORE SOM FF ON HERE SOON, THERE'S JUST NOT ENOUGH.


End file.
